Naruto the Golden Child
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has brought peace to the World of Ninja, but not it is time for him to return home to where he has truly came from. Now with his old sword by his side, watch as he brings peace to the world where Angels and Devils exist.
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Archangel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

**Highschool King was devil Naruto, the dark side. Twin Tails is Nekoshou Naruto, the neutral side. This one will be Angel Naruto, the light side. Apparently Angels can fall in love and have sex, but they have to do a super weird and long ritual first. This is my last new story for at least two or three monthes.**

**Story Start! -Prolouge-**

Naruto Uzumaki, Genin ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, looked down at his village sadly fir the first time in the time he had been here. Naruto knew he was the hero to the village, and after the war he had spent a full year as Hokage before stepping down from his position and handing it over to the person he thought best deserved the job of sitting in an office all day doing almost nothing... Shikamaru Nara. He looked down sadly though because he knew his time was up.

You see, it was not well known by any person other than Naruto himself that he didn't belong here. Naruto had been here on a time limit ever since he had been born. Little did people know that Naruto was actually here on a training trip so that he could experience war, and so that he could learn to create peace. So, his true father had used a special magic to send Naruto into the womb of the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki, before he would be put through trials of hardship and pain. He himself had been made into a Jinchuriki, and he had been lonely since both of his (Second) Parents died on that day.

He went through loneliness, pain, sorrow, happiness, heartbreak, anger, and war. Naruto had been given a time limit of 18 years from his date of birth to bring this world to peace, and he had achieved his goal. The war loving ninja of this world were at peace, and Naruto's birthday had come once again. He would now be leaving all his friends behind, as he went back to his True Father, where he would be given his next assignment. Naruto closed his eyes as a warm glow enveloped his body, as his spiky blond hair seemed to glow as a golden halo of light appeared over his head.

'May the Lord bless you all.' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and kindness shown through the sadness, and Naruto took of his jacket and gently placed it on the ground before he put his Sage Cloak back on. Like magic Six Pairs of Angel wings that were as gold as his Halo came out of his back, and with a powerful flap of his wings he ascended into the sky above. He closed his eyes as the familiar feeling of flying overcame him, and he smiled genuinely. Naruto stopped though just before he reached the clouds, before he looked down at this world one more time. The spell would pull him out of this world any second now, but he wanted to have his last image of this world being his 'home' village from the sky.

Travelling between the World of Sin, and his own world was extremely hard to achieve. It could only be acheived on the Seventh Full moon of every seven hundreth year, on the Seventh minute of the Seventh hour. Only when all those sevens lined up could the spell be acheived, and even then it had a time limit of twenty years max before anything that went through the portal was pulled back out. Naruto's father had used the spell and set the time limit as 18 years instead, and just before Naruto was pulled out of the world he held his hand above his head and created a single ring of golden light. Tossing it to the ground, he stopped it from hitting just above the carving of his head on the Hokage Monument.

He must leave a legacy, or else it would all feel like a lie to him.

Naruto smiled lightly as a gold portal opened up behind him, and he started floating towards it as the gold absorbed him until he was completely gone. With it's job done the portal closed, and Naruto was gone from this world once again. When Naruto opened his eyes once more, he found that he was standing in the Throne Room of Heaven once more. His father sitting on the throne of Heaven with a pleasant smile on his face, while the second in command Angel Gabriel stood next to him with a smile on her face.

"So my son, did you complete your training?" Michael asked with his ever present smile on his face, and Naruto nodded with a smile of his own. Garbiel walked forward, and she hugged him kindly as her voluptious body pressed against his own plutonically. Naruto hugged back as the heavenly smell of her curly blond hair filled his nose, and a golden tear fell from his eye in joy at being back home once again.

"I missed you Father, Aunt Gabriel." Naruto spoke softly as his angelic voice sounded like music to the ears of his family. Unlike Naruto, time had passed by faster here and nearly three hundred years has passed since Naruto had been sent to the Ninja Plane. Naruto opened his eyes in shock when he remembered something. "Father, why are you sitting in the Lord's seat?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, and Michael looked at his son sadly. Naruto was his son, so he held the right to know what had happened to his Grandfather. Yes, as one of the Four Original Seraphs God was their Father, which made Naruto God's Grandson.

"Oh Fishcake..." Gabriel said sadly as she let go of Naruto, and her Halo dimmed in sadness for a second before going bright again.

"Son... Our Lord was killed in the last Great War." Michael said without supercoating the news, and his face stayed the same even though he was also saddened by the news. Naruto's eyes lowered for a second as he morned the loss of his Lord, before he made himself a promise to spread the ways of peace again to this world like he had planned.

"I shall pay my respects the Lord at a later date, but first I must ask why can I no longer feel many of my brethren?" Naruto asked as his sensing ability came into place, and he felt area in Heaven and felt that the number of Angels in Heaven was much smaller than when he had left.

"They have Fallen from grace, and descended into Darkness my son. They have strayed from the teachings of our Lord." Michael told Naruto gently, and Naruto bowed his head as his golden tears fell to the ground. He was saddened whenever an Angel fell from grace, and to know that so many had fallen was a tear jerker for him. He loved every member of his extended family, and he couldn't imagine why they would fall from the paradise of Heaven, and the goodness they did by teaching the Lord's will to Humans.

"Then I shall purify them one day, so that they may be forgiven for their sins." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he wiped his tears, and Gabriel nodded in aprroval at his words.

"If that is what you wish, would you like for me to remove the seal on your mo-" Michael started before Naruto interupted him.

"No, I am not ready for my Mother's blood to become unsealed. I just request that I be given back my blade." Naruto requested, and Michael nodded as a golden magic circle appeared in front of him.

"I have been holding onto this for you since you have left, and I believe that Ascalon is happy you are back." Michael said as the Legendary Holy Sword Ascalon appeared out of the golden circle, and Naruto took in it's appearance for the first time in years. Ascalon has the appearance of a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. Naruto smiled when the grip landed in his palm, before he gave the sword a few test swings.

Gabriel giggled to herself at the fact Naruto was the one weilding this holy sword, because now it seemed that Excalibur was the only sword that didn't have a proper weilder... then again it was the sword that was seperated into Seven Pieces.

"My son, how long do you wish to stay before going on your first mission? I can arrange for your missions to be put on hold for a small amount of time if you desire." Michael asked, before Naruto looked at Ascalon again with a smile on his face. He didn't need to wait before he started doing tasks, because he was ready for anything that the world had to offer.

"No Father, I need no time before I start my mission." Naruto told him, and Gabriel sighed sadly at Naruto's will to do what was right. He was the perfect example of an Angel, but he was also an Angel that they couldn't afford to have fall. He was the last born Angel child before God had been killed. He was the only child of Arch-Angel Michael... and that woman, which promised him to be a very powerful force. He also spent time in _that_ dimension, where he brought peace to a world of sinners and survived a war. It would be no problem for his to request for a break on his Holy duties, and to just allow himself to wind down from a good job done.

"Very well then... as you know the Holy Sword Excalibur was destroyed and was reforged into Seven new swords." Michael told Naruto, since this happened before Naruto left. It was funny because Naruto had left two days before God had been killed, but after the Excalibur had been destroyed. He continued when he saw Naruto nod at that fact. "Yes, well three of the Excalibur blades have been stlen from the Churches they were located at. We have plans to send two Excalibur users, and the Durandal to retrieve them. I have reason to believe that a powerful Fallen Angel is behind this." Michael said with great disappointment in his voice. The fact that a Fallen Angel would steal a Holy Sword was a great crime against god.

"I would be happy to do this mission... where am I to meet these Holy Sword users?" Naruto questioned after a moment when he realized he didn't know the layout of the world anymore. Michael had a small laugh at this fact when he realized that Naruto was out of the loop of went on in this world.

"The Church Headquaters is in Rome my son... now go on Archangel Naruto." Michael stated with a smile as he watched his son turn into golden light and fade away. Gabriel smiled when he was gone, before turning to Michael.

"If he turns... what would you do?" Gabriel asked with some hesitation in her voice. Before going to the World of Sin the son of Michael only had Ten Golden Wings, but now he had Twelve. The same number as his Father, which meant that he could be as strong or stronger than Michael.

Michael just stayed silent as he thought about that himself, because he had no idea what he would do if his son became a Fallen Angel. Naruto's mother was still pissed at Michael for sealing away her blood, and would take the first chance she could get to steal Naruto away and turn him into a Fallen Angel to get back at Michae.

Only time would tell if Naruto fell from grace, or stayed an Angel.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto mother will be kept a secret, and NO Naruto won't be becoming part of anyone's peerage. The pairing will remain a secret as well, and it isn't open for suggestions. Naruto is allowed to fall in love, but if he has sex without being 100 percent in love then he will become a Fallen Angel. He isn't completely Angel in the first place because *hint* his mother isn't an Angel. Naruto doesn't need to ritual to have sex, because he isn't fully Angel. He can also get away with a bit more because of that.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**The Pairing might be Harem, but it depends on the votes I get for a new poll I am putting up. Even if it was Harem, I would still be keeping it a secret, and not every girl that likes Naruto will have him liking her back. Oh, and this is an introduction chapter for Naruto's team.**

**New Poll.**

**Story START!**

"Hey Xenovia, when do you think Angel-sama will get here?" A girl with very light brown hair, and violet eyes asked. This was Irina Shido, a devoted Christian that wielded the Excalibur Mimic blade. Her hair was kept up in two side ponytails held up by blue scrunchys. She wore standerd Church battle attire. That being a black skin-tight unitard with no sleeves, and long skin-tight black gloves. She wore thigh-high black boots, and most of her clothes were adorned with leather straps. Over this though she wore a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents.

The one she was talking to, named Xenovia, wore similar clothes with the only changes being that her unitard had very short sleeves to them, and she had a large object wrapped in bandages on her back. She had short blue hair with a single fringe of green in the middle, with hfair skin and yellow eyes. She and Irina both were also gifted with having very appealing bodies, with well endowed breasts. She looked at Irina with a mild look of amusement.

"If you don't know, how can I know?" Xenovia asked in a serious tone of voice that hid how nervous she was. She had been told by her swords master Griselda Quarta that Michael himself had assigned this Angel to help and lead them on this mission, which spoke volumes for the skill and power of the holy being that would be meeting them here. She was also informed that this Angel has been missing from Heaven for about three hundred years, having only recently come back from an important mission.

"Do you think Michael-sama or Garbiel-sama are the ones coming?!" Irina asked in excitement as they stood at the front of the church to await the Angel meeting them. Xenovia gave her a raised eyebrow when she asked yet another question that she wouldn't know the answer to. Irina had the habit of asking questions to the only person that wouldn't know the answer, and couldn't her partner for the mission see that she was nervous about meeting an Angel. The only one she had ever met before was Michael himself, and that was when he had gifted Irina with the ability to use her Excalibur.

"I do not know Irina." Xenovia said dryly, before Irina started to shake and did a small little dance to hold off on her excitement. They both had to cover their eyes when an extremely bright golden light filled the Church up, and they could feel the presence of a powerful holy Angel in the room with them. As the light started to die down, they were able to make out the shape of twelve gold wings, anhd a golden halo.

"Michael-sama! The Lord has blessed us with the amazing chance to work together with you!" Irina started to rant, before the light fully died down as Irina sweat dropped when the person in front of them was not Michael. Just a person that looked very similar to him, but with blue eyes and much tanner skin. That and he had whisker marks on each cheek.

"I apoligize young ones, but I had to get properly dressed for the occasion." Naruto said as he pulled his wings together before hiding them inside his body. His golden halo stayed floating above his head though, and the girls were able to see what Naruto was wearing. Naruto wore a modified Church battle outfit, mostly because this was what Gabriel had given him. He wore black skinny jeans with a golden belt around his waist. His shirt was a skin-tight male version of their unitards, but with long sleeves instead of short ones. This showed off his well defined upper body, and sheathed at his waist was his Holy Sword Ascalon. The two of them looked in awe at the golden sheath of the Dragon Slaying sword.

"The wait is no trouble Angel-sama!" Irina said quickly as she bowed to her superior, while Xenovia mentally questioned why he had golden wings like Michael. She also wondered why a twelve winged Angel was the one that was coming with them. This was an Angel that was one of the most powerful Angels just by wing count alone.

"Being properly prepared is no crime Angel-dono." Xenovia told him with a bow of her own, before the two girls heard chuckling from the blond haired man.

"I must admit that moving in these... clothes is strange. I am truly out of the loop with society it seems." Naruto said as he looked down at himself. He would have prefered white or orange, but black was okay as well. He was told that wearing armor around these days was considered strange, and would attracted attention.

"I am Irina Angel-sama, and that is Xenovia!" Irina rambled excitedly as she pointed at herself and Xenovia, while the blue haired girl waited for Naruto to respond. Naruto nodded as he commited their names to memory, before walked forward and placed his hand on Irina's forehead.

"Calm yourself Irina, my name is Naruto." Naruto told her with a friendly smile of his own, and Xenovia frowned at the Japanese sounding name. She had thought that all Angels had English styled names, and Naruto seemed to sense her confusion. "I was not named by the Lord of my own Father, but my Mother gave me my name. She desired me to become powerful, so she named me after the powerful Maelstrom. I was named such in Japanese because that is the country of my conception." Naruto explained kindly, not taking offence to her thoughts at all. She did blush though in embarrassment for her mistake, because now that she looked at him this man bore almost no Japanese features. He actually looked like he was from Hawaii or a Southern State in America.

"I apologize Naruto-dono." Xenovia said, before she felt Naruto touch her own head and smile down at her.

"Just Naruto please. I am not a person that uses suffixes, nor will I expect others to use them for me. Treat others as you would like to be treated Xenovia, so don't be afraid to treat me like you would a friend." Naruto told her, and Irina squealed in her head over how kind this man was. He showed off the traits of an Angel perfectly!

"Understood... Naruto." Xenovia said, and the way she said that left a weird taste in her mouth. Naruto then turned serious, before he looked at both girls to make sure they were well prepared for the mission.

"Irina, you are the wielder of Excalibur Mimic. Xenovia, I sense the Durandal coming from you as well as Excalibur Destruction. You are both poorly prepared for this mission. If the enemy has stolen two Excaliburs, and plan to steal a third you will need more than just three words to destroy the Excalibur fragments." Naruto explained carefully, and Irina gasped when he said destroy.

"Destroy! Wasn't this suppose to be a retrieval mission?" Irina asked with a worried look as she looked at her Excalibur Mimic in it's disguised form on her arm.

"Yes, but in a worse case scenerio we will be destroying them instead. I am told that the location of the mission is in joint Gremory-Sitri territory, so we must also prepare to meet with resistance, and if attacked me may be forced to show the light of God to the Devils that reside there." Naruto told them as he held out his hand, before there was a golden glow. When the glow died down they noticed that they saw two more glows from around their necks. They looked down to see that their silver crosses had become golden, and now there were two objects in Naruto's hands.

The first object was a small golden bottle filled with some kind of silver liquid, and it had a string tied around the bottles neck so that it could be worn ar a necklace. The second object though was a black glove with a small oval bulge on the top of the glove that looked like a closed eye.

"The first object is for you Xenovia. Those are my own tears, and for one time only drinking those will allow you to borrow my power. Irina, this glove is something I came across when I was travelling. This is the Petrification Gauntlet, and as you can guess when active it allows to to petrify whoever you touch. This is an 'Artificial Sacred Gear' that also allows you to gain a telekinetic control over stone. I warn you though, you have to hold onto the body of the person you are fighting otherwise they will only partially petrify." Naruto said as he remembered getting this item as a victory trophy when he had been in the other world, and had gone on that mission to the Land of Moon. He had no need for it though, so he might as well give it away to somebody that can use it.

"Thank you Naruto." Xenovia said as she placed the necklace around her neck, knowing that her gift was possibly the better of the two. Irina actually had to grab and hold her opponent, and her gift was a tool, while her gift was a way for her to borrow the power of a twelve winged Angel.

"Thanks so much Naruto-kun!" Irina said as she put her new 'Sacred Gear' on her right hand, and she admired it for a second. It looked strange, but it was skin-tight and black so it blended in perfectly with her normal gloves. The only strange part was the small bulge on the top of it that looked like a closed eye.

'Naruto-kun? I guess I did tell them to treat me like they would want to be treated, and she seems like a naturally cheerful girl.' Naruto thought before he took thought about how else he would be able to make sure these two Holy Sword users would be able to better survive. He mentally went through the things he kept in his storage space, before he remembered something important. These two had a large chance of being hit by deadly attack, so what better way to ensure their survival than to give them something that would give them Regenerative powers.

"How do I activate the glove?" Irina asked after a moment, and Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Just think about making the eye open, and concetrate." Naruto told her gently before he went back to thinking when Irina gasped in shock when they glowing slit pupil of the orange eye could be seen when she activated the eye. She then pouted when she lost focus and the eye closed and it turned back off. The thing had given off a dark feeling for a moment, but that was because the eye looked creepy. Then again it's power wasn't exactly the nicest one, because turning people to stone sounded rather unpleasant. Naruto was putting faith in her not to abuse the power, and only use that power as a last resort. Petrified people could be healed true, but it was a pain to heal them.

"How are we going to get to the mission location?" Xenovia asked with a sigh when Irina didn't even notice her question as she kept opening and closing the eye on the glove, while Naruto seemed lost in thought. He wanted to give them everything they would need to survive the mission.

"Huh? Aren't we going to get there by horse?" Naruto asked in confusion, and Xenovia realized just how out of touch with the worl Naruto truly was. It wasn't like Naruto could help it, because he had left to go on his peace mission during the 1700's and missed the last three hundred years worth of history.

"That would take to long, so how about we go by plane?" Xenovia questioned, and Naruto tilted his head when he looked at her.

"What's a plane?" Naruto asked with genuine confusion, before Xenovia sighed and prepared to make the plans to order some tickets for the trio. At least the mission should go smoothly with Naruto around, but she wondered why he knew she had the Durandal. Not that it mattered if he knew or not, because he was an Angel. He was still her superior, so she would not hesitate if he knew something he shouldn't have.

'Ah, I think I have a few Stones of Gelel I can give them.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face, before he decided he would give them to the girls later when they got to the location. The Stones of Gelel were not just something he could hand out without reason. He only had three of them, and if he gave two away now he would only have one left to give to somebody that needed it.

"This is soooo cool!" Irina said with sparkling eyes as she looked at the eye open and close even more, while Naruto sweat dropped slightly.

The new generation of Holy Sword users were strange.

**Chapter End.**

**The mission won't start right away, but Naruto is older than he looks. When he was sent to the Elemental Nations he was returned to an infant. Naruto missed 300 or more years of history, but his name was semi-well known, just not by Devils and humans. Naruto can still use his ninja skills, but he doesn't have Kurama and he can't do Shadow Clones.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Mother Revealed

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Nostalgia**

**Naruto's Mother will be told in this chapter, but not the Pairing... that is still secret.**

**Story Start!**

"AMAZING!" Naruro yelled in amazement as his excitement got the better of his when he looked at the new city that they had landed in. He was already amazed by how far humans these days have come with technology, and now houses have come so far as well!

'Are Angels suppose to get this excited?' Xenovia thought as Naruto looked at the TV's in the window in awe. He was completely inspired the by world today, and he jumped back in shock when the TV turned on to show a baseball game. It was actually funny to see an Angel freaking out over such small things, and Irina was smiling widely at how happy he seemed. She was just happy that Naruto was happy, so all was good with her. Naruto coughed into his hand when he noticed he had gotten overworked.

"Sorry about that... since we are in devil territory we all need to be on constant guard." Naruto said, much to the amusement of both girls. So far he was the only one that had dropped his guard, but then again he was strong enough to not need to keep his guard up 24/7. Even in devil territory he was still pretty safe. Naruto closed his eyes and started to sense out the entire city to see what they were dealing with.

"What can you sense?" Irina asked after a moment, and Naruto scrunched up his eyes in confusion.

'I sense Ddraig? Yet I also sense a devil aura coming from the same signature? That isn't all, but there are a few more mixed breed signatures. Something is really wrong.' Naruto thought, before his face worked as a smile was plastered on his face when he realized that none of the signatures could pose a real threat against his group. He did raise an eyebrow when he sensed Azazel's signature, but that man had always been a peace lover so he wouldn't get in the way of their mission. He was only worried about why he sensed the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig in the city, and why his aura was mixed up with a devils.

"Uh, Naruto? Don't you think you should hide your halo?" Irina asked before she saw that nobody was looking at it. Even people passing by on the streets weren't able to see it for some reason, but Naruto sighed and with a wave of his hand his halo started to fade away. He could understand that he needed to hide it anyway, even if normal humans coudn't see it.

"Okay Irina and Xenovia, there is nothing in this city that poses a true threat to the mission at this moment, but it would still be preferable to make our presence known to prevent breaking the current treaty between the factions." Naruto spoke softly as his mind kept wondering bac to the stranger things he had felt. He could sense a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid, a Devil/Vampire hybrid, a Nekoshou/Devil hybrid, and the Ddraig with the devil aura. Those were the only things that had him even slightly worried. Ddraig and Albion had always been two dragons that had caused the Angels plenty of problems in the past, which meant that if Ddraig was here then Albion could show up any moment now and mess things up.

Irina shifted nervously anjd stepped forward, while looking at Naruto with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Naruto... would it be alright if we made a stop before starting the mission? I would like to see a friend of mine." Irina asked with some happiness in her voice to go with the hope. Narute smiled at her kindly, before he held his hand out and in a gold glow two multicolred blue stones around the size of his palm appeared in his hand. He didn't want to give these away so early, but if Ddraig was in the city they would need a little more power at their disposal if they were going to come out of this alright.

"Of course, but first both of you take one of these stones." Naruto said with his almost ever present smile, and once the girls had the stones in their hands they were amazed when the stones started to fuse with their bodies and sink into their bodies until they were completely gone. Then they felt the boost of power and energy to their bodies, and Naruto felt it was best to explain what they were. "I wanted to wait to give those to you, but in a mission sometimes things can't be predicted. Those stones are very special you see. I only have three of those in my collection. They are called Stones of Gelel." Naruto told them, and Irina raised her hand in the air like a child would when talking to a teacher.

"Why give them to us though?" Irina asked with a tilt of her head, and Naruto smiled at her.

"These stones have amazing powers. They can increase your strength greatly, as well as give you amazing healing powers. Having the stone in your body also stops the body from aging. Then their is a secondary boost in power it can give you to go with the first boost you already have." Naruto said as his mind went back to the time he had seen that man heal from a broken neck and arms in a few seconds like nothing, and the ferret that had a Gelel pebble in it. That Ferret had been alive for hundreds of years because of that stone.

'He keeps giving us these amazing gifts.' Xenovia thought as she felt the power flowing through her body again, and Naruto smiled when he saw the stones doing their jobs. He could safely remove them at any time, but he was more than happy to give them away to such good Christians. The stones would never run out of power, because they naturally absorbed power from the world itself. It was actually a much safer, but weaker, form of his own Senjutsu. The stones gave healing power equal to a Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and second forms just like the Curse Mark.

"Thank you! I am not worthy of this kindness!" Irina yelled happilly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto in a cheerful hug. Naruto chuckled lightly as she let go, and the group started to follow Irina as she led them towards her friend's house. Naruto looked up to the sky though when he senses a devil familiar, and with a cheerful wave he greeted the frightened creature. It flew away quickly, and Naruto pouted slightly. He always liked animals, so scaring one away from him was a blow to him.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Naruto asked in curiousity, and Irina stopped humming and looked back at him with a smile.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou, and we were childhood friends!" Irina said with her chipper tone, and Naruto nodded. Friends were always a nice thing to have, and he could understand Irina wanting to see her friends. He wanted to see his old friends as well, but his friends had lived so long ago he was pretty sure they were dead. Naruto closed his eyes when the picture of five teenagers appeared in his mind. An English boy with blond hair and a red adventure coat. A street boy with hunting clothes and an old gun. A girl that wore a long white dress, with long black hair and kind blue eyes. Finally a girl with witches clothes, and engineer's googles on her witch hat holding a magic wand. Then there was his carrying Ascalon, wearing his Angel robes with four Golden Wings coming out of his back.

'Eddie, Pad, Fiona, and Melody... I wonder how your lives went?' Naruto wondered to himself as he remembered his old group. His old group had travelled the world together, and explored the hidden wonders of the world in his old Air-Ship the Sleipnir. Those were some good times, and he could only smile when he remembered all the fun times they had. His Father had not 100 percent approved of Naruto travelling the world with three humans and the Princess of Asgard, but he had let Naruto have his way that time. Humans were actually a lot stronger back then now that he remembered it, because today they barely seemed to have any power to them.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Xenovia asked quietly so as to not draw Irina's attention to this, and Naruto nodded his head.

"I will be fine. I was just remembering the good old times that I had forgotten about. Nothing to worry about." Naruto said rather sadly. Those were his best friends back in the day, and together they had slain many devils and dragons alike.

"Do you need a moment?" Xenovia asked as they approached the house that Irina knew was her friends, and Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head. Pad would have slapped him in the back of the head, and called him a cry-baby for spilling a single tear over them. Eddie would have started crying with him like an idiot, while Melody would insult Pad for being and insensative jerk... before calling Naruto a cry-baby as well. Fiona would just giggle lightly as she watched the group interact.

In this time Irina had already knocked on the door, and the mother of her old friend had answered and let them in when she finally realized who Irina was. Naruto and Xenovia followed Irina into the house, and Naruto had fully collected himself by this point. The three of them were seated next to each other, and Ms. Hyoudou brought them each some tea.

"So you two are friends of Irina-chan right?" Ms. Hyoudou asked curiously to pass the time, and both Naruto and Xenovia nodded. Of course, Naruto considered everyone a friend. Strangers were just friends you haven't met yet, and the only people that weren't his friends automatically were beings that needed to be purified. He couldn't even say he wouldn't be friends with those biengs either, because he had at one point had a Witch as a friend.

"We all go to the same Church... This is a lovely home you have here Hyoudou-san." Naruto said after a moment when he saw how clean this house was, and the lady of the house smiled gratefully at his compliment.

"Thank you young man. It is always nice to hear that." Ms. Hyoudou said with a small blush on her face, as a few happy thoughts went through her head when the handsome young man complimented her home. She was going to have some fun rubbing this in Mr. Hyoudou's face tonight.

'There are two devils standing outside the door.' Naruto thought mildly, before he blinked when he realized that one of the auras had Ddraigs aura mixed in with it. The other had a slightly holy aura around her, showing she either had a Sacred Gear with holy powers, or she was a Christian even though she was a devil.

"MOM!"

The group in the living room looked as a boy with messy brown hair, wearing a school uniform ran into the room in a panic with a blond haired and green eyes girls following shortly after him. Her hair was long, and split at the bangs. She also had an Ahoge (that hair that sticks up) on top of her head, even though her hair was almost perfectly straight.

"Oh, welcome home. Why are you all pale?" Ms. Hyoudou asked when she saw how pale her son, and his friend were. The girl looked relieved for some reason, while Issei looked confused.

"M-mom?" Issei said in confusion when he saw his mother was still alive, even though there were Exorcists in the room. Issei then grabbed his arm as some red scales appeared discreetly, and Naruto's keen eye saw them. Naruto could even hear the faint voice of Ddraig talking to this boy.

'_Partner! Beware that man!_ _That is the not a person you want to fight!_ _Run away from the son of-' _Ddraig tried to finish, before the Sacred Gear felt Naruto's gaze on it. The sealed Dragon went quiet, and Naruto nodded lightly.

Naruto's parents had been kept a secret from devils for a long time, and he couldn't let an loud mouth dragon ruin the secret. Naruto did smile lightly at the fact that Ddraig remembered him, and how dangerous he and his sword were to Dragons. Issei even backed up a little from him, but Irina took this as her chance to greet her old friend.

"Good afternoon Issei-kun!" Irina greeted with a smile, even though she had already sensed that Issei had turned into a devil. Irina stoop and prepared for Issei to hug her, before she sweat dropped at what he said next.

"Nice to meet you I guess." Issei spoke carefully, and Irina pointed to herself in confusion, while Naruto smiled at the slight drama that was building. Xenovia just watc hed the events unfold with narrowed eyes.

"You don't remember me... do you?" Irina asked with an awkward smile, before Ms. Hyoudou pulled a photo album off the table and opened it to a picture of two young boys playing together. She then pointed tot he boy on the left.

"This girl is Irina Shidou-chan. Back then she was boyish, but she really looks like a girl now... I was surprised as well." She spoke with a pretty neutral face on the matter, while Naruto held back a small laugh at the boy remarks. Issei looked at the photo, then at Irina, before back at the photo, then to Irina again, before looking at Naruto and Xenovia, then back to Irina, then the photo, and finally back to Irina again.

"... EH!? You weren't a boy!?" Issei yelled in shock when he compared the similar hair styles of the younger and older Irina, while Irina looked at Issei with a deadpan look.

'As hard as it is to believe the fact Ddraig is now a Sacred Gear, it is funny to see his host is an idiot.' Naruto thought as Xenovia stood up and held her weapon in front of her, though it was stilled wrapped in bandages. Naruto stood up as well, because it was nearly time for them to leave.

"Hehehe, I guess it is an easy mistake. I was a tomboy back then, and had a boys face... though a lot of things seem to have happened before we could meet again." Irina stated cheerfully, and Issei's eyes were drawn to the bandaged sword in Xenovia's hands. He could sense the devil killing powers, and they frightened him.

'The boy has had a bad experience with Exorcists I guess.' Naruto thought in pity for a moment. There were some cases when Exorcists would be kicked out of thr Vatican, and normally they were the nut cases of the bunch when that happened.

"Truly, you can never tell what might happen at a reunion." Irina said as she hinted at Issei and the other girls devil status by the smile on her face turningh a bit more preditory. Both devils took a step back and gulped, before they noticed Naruto whisper in Irina's ear.

"No fighting Irina... this isn't a mission to purify devils." Naruto said lowly so that Ms. Hyoudou wouldn't hear him.

"I got it, anyway we're heading out so don't worry." Irina told both Issei and Naruto, while meaning two different things. "Returning to Japan after so long made me nostaglic, so I decided to drop by. It is about time for us to leave anyway, Xenovia and Naruto." Irina stated as the trio started heading out, and they were stopped by Ms. Hyoudou.

"You can stay longer you know." She told them, and Naruto bowed lightly to her.

"Your kindness is very much appreciated, but we must be getting to the local Church." Naruto stated kindly, before he stood back up while Xenovia gave off a threatening aura as she looked at the two devils in the room. When the three left the house Issei and Asia looked at each other before walking up to his room.

Ddraig's warning went through Issei's head, and he shivered for a moment at how powerful the guy that could make a Dragon nervous had to be. When they were safe in his room Issei looked at his arm again.

"Ddraig... who was that guy?" Issei asked, and Asia looked at his slihgtly scaled arm with a wince.

'_That man was Naruto. I had met that man when he was younger, and he has grown much stronger since then._' Ddraig told Issei warningly, because while Naruto didn't take part in the Great War he was known to travel around with a small group and slay dragons and other devils... at least before he vanished without a trace. Dragons everywhere had celebrated that.

"What is a guy like that doing here!?" Issie yelled in shock, and Asia jumped at his yell.

'_I don't know partner, but be warned. His Sword and power aren't the only reasons you should be afraid of him._' Ddraig warned, and Issei wondered what else could their possibly be. '_Yes, it gets much worse. That boy's father is none other than the Archangel Michael-_' Ddraig said, and Issei couldn't help but yelling that one out loud.

"That dude was an Angel!?" Issei shouted, and Asia gasped in shock at having been in the presence of an Angel.

_'Let me finish what I was saying Partner. The boy is an Angel, but it is his other half that you must watch out for. The boys mother is... Ophis the Infinite Dragon God.'_ Ddraig told him, even though this information would get him in a lot of trouble.

'I have no idea who that is.' Issei thought to himself, but she sounded important.

'_You may have the potential to become powerful Partner, but Naruto has the potential to become the strongest existance alive._' Ddraig warned him before going silent just as Rias burst through the door.

Things were starting to get interesting.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto was already a few decades old before he went to the Elemental Nations, and yes Ophis is his mother. Some of you guessed that correctly, because even with the purifying ritual Michael would have Fallen if he had a child with a devil or a fallen angel. For those wondering, no, Ophis didn't love Michael nor will she. Think about it, if she has a child with the Archangel that child could one day become powerful enough to kill the Great Red for her. **

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Unconditional

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Nostalgia**

**Story Start!**

"So what do you plan to do about your friend becoming a devil Irina?" Naruto asked kindly, and she looked at him with a cheerful smile that didn't show the inner turnoil she was feeling right now. In truth she didn't really know how to feel about Issei turning into a devil, but it was her duty as a member of the church to show him the love of God and purify him so she would put her own feelings aside.

"Nothing right now. We still have the mission to complete." Irina said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head, while Xenovia nodded in approval. The mission always came first, and it was good of Irina to remember that. Irina then looked at Naruto with a look that bordered on needy. "What would you do in this situation?" Irina asked the holier being with a hopeful look on her face, and Naruto placed his hand on his chin.

"Issei may have turned away from the path to Heaven, but that doesn't mean you can't offer him a path to the light... you should stay as his friend. There is no need to kill somebody that hasn't done anything truly wrong yet. How can there ever be peace if there isn't understanding between each other." Naruto told the faithful Christian, and she looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. Xenovia looked at him with an impressed gaze, before remembering that they were on a mission. Focusing on what happened yesterday at Issei's home would get them nowhere, whoch means today they would need to make progress. The best way to do that was to insure that the devils here didn't get in the way of their mission.

"Naruto, I think we should meet with the High-Class Devil here and request that they keep out of our business." Xenovia suggested with an even tone, which seemed to it her personality perfectly as well. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he nodded in acceptance. He couldn't help but think that the meeting itself would be amazingly awkward.

**[A Few Hours Later] - At Kuoh Academy Ocult Research Club**

'I was right, this is amazingly awkward.' Naruto thought as he was the only person in the room that was currently smiling. Both Xenovia and Irina were surprisingly on guard, while Naruto on the other hand was strong enough so that against these small fries he didn't need to keep his guard up. Even if these kids did get lucky, the second Naruto got close to death the seal on his mother's blood would release and the power from that would completely heal him. That or he could always release the seal on his own if he wanted to, but he didn't desire to do so. If he unsealed his power he would never be able to seal it up again.

"Can I start by asking why there are three Exorcists in my territory?" A red haired girl with green eyes and a well endowed chest asked seriously, and Naruto blinked when she said three Exorcists. It would seem that Issei and Asia had not told this girl that he wasn't an Exorcist, because he had no doubt that Ddraig would have told his host about Naruto's parentage. Unless Ddraig was smart enough to tell them to keep it a secret. Naruto inherited all of his Mother's powers after all, even the one that let her destroy Sacred Gears.

"Before we get to that I have to know something." Naruto said as he leaned in to get a better look at Rias. She looked like a red haired carbon copy of somebody he had met in the past, and he wanted to question if the two were related in any way. His curiousity seemed to attract the girls attention, and she nodded in acceptance. Getting the go ahead Naruto asked his question. "Are you related to Velenana Bael?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, and the girl nodded.

"Yes. I am her daughter Rias Gremory. How do you know my mother?" Rias asked with genuine curiousity, and Naruto laughed lightly.

"We have met before." Naruto said simply, and he left out the fact that the two of them met about 340 or so years ago. A man doesn't forget a woman that tried that hard to kill you, even going so far as to follow you around the world with a group of devils to get the job done. Of course, the reason she had chased them so badly was because she wanted to bring glory to her family for killing the person that had been slaying dragons around the world with a small group of his own. Of course, she didn't start actually disliking Naruto until one member of his group (Pad) had tried flirting with her. 'You always did love cute women Pad, but that love got us in more trouble half of the time.' Naruto remembered fondly as his mind drifted for a moment, as it was prone to doing. Coming back to this world was making him remember his old adventures rather well.

"I see, so why are you three here?" Rias asked again, while the black haired girl with an orange ribbon keeping her long hair back looked at Naruto nervously. Naruto sighed as another person figured out he was an Angel, because this girl was obviously the Fallen Angel/Devil Hybrid he had sensed whent hey arrived in the city.

"Sorry, but we can't take this risk of telling you why we are here. We are here on official Church business and-" Xenovia started out, before Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. When he had said he wanted to keep some stuff a secret, he was just talking about which Holy Swords they each used.

"Three of the Seven Excalibur Fragments have been stolen, and they were taken to this city. There is reason to believe that the Grigori is involved, and we wish that you and the other Devils in the city not get involved." Naruto spoke calmly, before he saw Rias get an annoyed look on her face. Naruto could see that she found something wrong with his words, and Naruto waited for her to say her piece before continuing.

"How arrogant. Are you thinking that we would team up with the Fallen Angels?" Rias asked, and before Xenovia could say what she wanted Naruto nudged her in the side to stop her from putting her foot in her mouth. Xenovia had a low opinion of Devils, and Naruto could tell that she was about to make that opinion known if a taunting way.

"No, but this is for the safety of both you and the Stand-off the three factions have going. If you or the Sitri heir were to be killed in the crossfire then there is the chance that war could be started. By asking you to stand aside and let us do our work we lower the risk of possible war breaking out." Naruto said easily, having already previous experience when it came to calming down angry women. His goal was to bring peace to this world, just like he did to the one that he had previously been to. He wished to bring peace to as many of the people as he could, regardless of race. His words did have the desired affect on the Gremory Heiress as she calmed down, and Irina was giving him a look of awe.

"I would still like to know who has stolen the Fragments, so that I can at least be ready in case of battle." Rias told them, and now Naruto let Xenovia tell them as long as she didn't insult them in some way.

"The one that stole the blades is the Leader of the Fallen Angels, the 'Ones who Guard Against the Children of God'... Kokabiel." Xenovia told Rias, and there were multiple gasps from those that had heard that name before. Naruto closed his eyes when he heard the name of the once loyal Angel, before he had Fallen and gone crazy. Those that fell from Heaven were those that should get pity and be purified.

"So you're telling me that you three are just going to take them back from Kokabiel? How reckless... do you intend to die?' Rias asked with a suspicious look on her face when she looked at them.

"I won't let Kokabiel kill my comrades, but the retrieval of the Excaliburs is something that can not be put off." Naruto said as he put both his hands on his partner's shoulders, and they looked at him in thanks or awe depending on which girl they were.

"We have dedicated our bodies to bringing back the Excalibur Fragments." Irina said seriously as she gripped her right hand when she remembered the gifts Naruto gave them to increase their chances of surviving.

"We have no plans of dying either, but we did need to tell you to keep your noses out of the situation. We have things more thn handles with out current equipment." Xenovia said and Rias narrowed her eyes at the Holy Sword user when she noticed the confidence in her tone. She was the only one holding a blade, yet they seemed so sure that they would survive. Though Irina's sword was transformed into a string to tie around her are, while Naruto kept his Ascalon hidden in his soul for safe keeping. The Durandal was also sealed away for safe keeping by Xenovia, so of course they wouldn't look like very much.

It didn't help that Naruto was suppressing his powers to the bare minimum to keep his status as an Angel under wraps. He was sure that a Devil would much less appreciate an Angel in there territory, while an Exorcist was barely acceptable.

"That is some confidence, do you have a secret weapon?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes, while Naruto thought about the Gelel stones he had given the girls. With those, and the other gifts he gave them they should be able to each at least stand up to Kokabiel if they worked together. They may even get lucky and defeat the ten winged Fallen Angel, but that was about a twenty percent chance unless Xenovia used Durandal, her Gelel stone, and his tears at the same time as Irina using her Stone Glove and her Gelel stone with her Excalibur Mimic. Of course, Naruto was more than cabable of defeating Kokabiel on his own, but you never knew what kind of dirty tricks the man would have up his sleeve.

"That can be left to your imagination." Xenovia said slightly coldly to the devil in front of her, before the Holy Trio stood up and prepared to leave. "Our business here is over. Let's go now Irina." Xenovia said seeing as she didn't have the authority to order Naruto around, while she did outrank Irina.

"Oh, won't you stay for some tea?" Rias offered kindly, even though she was still offended by what Xenovia has said.

"I think I will take you up on that offer Gremory." Naruto said kindly, and Rias juts waved a hand in front of her face.

"Please, just call me Rias. I prefer it that way." The red haired devil said with a hint of distaste in her tone.

"We don't need it." Xenovia said with a wave of her hand, mostly because she didn't want to accept the kindness of a devil. She had her pride after all, and it would go against her beliefs as well.

"Sorry about that." Irina said apologetically at her partners attitude, before Xenovia noticed Asia standing next to Issei.

"The other day at Issei Hyoudou's house was unexpected, but I have to ask. Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked, and the girl jumped slightly in shock as her face lowered at the accusation. Irina thought got in closer and looked at Asia carefully.

"I heard from the inside that you were once a 'Holy Woman', but to think that when you were exiled you became a devil..." Irina said, and Asia looked down in shame at the true words. While Naruto's face hardened slightly, before he smiled again. He knew that he had sensed that this girl was once a true believer in God.

"A devil? For one that was called a 'Saint' to have fallen this far... I have to question your belief in our God?" Xenovia asked neutrally, and Irina made a face of curiousity and disgust at the same time.

"A girl that has become a devil shouldn't have faith is the Lord, right?" Irina asked, and Naruto frown and he started to walk forward. He could allow them to slightly question the girl, but this taunting and bullying was going to far.

"People may commit treason and still feel a sense of guilt. So some do not lose their faith... I get that feeling from you." Xenovia said, and Naruto stopped when he saw that Asia was about to say something. He wanted to hear what she had to say, because he could still sense a pure heart from this girl, even if her body was tainted.

"... I can't let it go. I have always believed." Asia said, and Naruto's eyes softened when he heard that. Xenovia seemed to have a different reaction to her words as she unwrapped her sword and looked at Asia.

"I see. In that case it's better that we kill youy right now." Xenovia said as Naruto frowned again, before he started to move again. "I will behead you no, in the name of God." Xenovia said as she finished unwrapping Excalibur Destruction, and looked at Asia with her own form of pity. "Our God will reach out with benevolent hand to even the most sinful." Xenovia said, before Naruto had enough of watching this.

"Xenovia!" Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder and squeazed tight enough to let her know that he wouldn't be letting this go on any further. Xenovia sighed and started to wrap her sword up again, while Naruto took a step forward to Asia and held his fist out for her to bump it. A trick he had actually learned from Killer Bee. Naruto looked at Asia with a comforting smile, and she looked at his fist before she extended her own shakily and touched hers to his.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt this girls memories and heart extend and enter his mind. He saw it all, that even after she was treated with disgust and ignored she retained her faith. She always tried to helo others, even at the cost of her safety. She still even followed the teachings of God, and prayed even though iot caused her pain.

Asia on the other hand was feeling warmth unlike anything she had ever felt before fill her up as her fist touched Naruto's, as his kindness literally flowed into her as his own heart touched her heart. She felt like a warm blanket was wrapped around her body, and her soul was filled with a love she had never gotten before. Complete acceptance... she felt as if this person was accepting her for everything she was. She really liked this feeling, because she could feel that own empty space in her soul filling up again.

'This girl's heart is beautiful.' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes again, before he stopped bumping fists with Asia. Naruto looked at Xenovia and Irina again, before he made his choice on the matter. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. This girl's belief in God is just as true and pure as even the most devoted Christian. Turning into a devil was not her choice, nor did she have any say in the matter." Naruto said as he went over her memories, and suffice to say the Twilight Healing could not be in any better hands.

'Now I feel bad.' Irina thought sadly, mostly because she had disappointed and Angel with her actions, while Xenovia stood firm in her stance on this. That didn't mean that she would be trying to hurt Asia anymore or taunt her, but she woudn't consider her a true Christian anymore.

"I am sorry for how they treated you Asia, and if you wish you may continue praying to God." Naruto said before he gently touched the sides of her head, before he gently kissed her forehead. Issei silently fumed at how somebody was kissing Asia, and said girl blushed at the intimate action. It didn't stop her from feeling warm inside when she was filled with a new strength she didn't have before. Naruto let go of her a second later, before he smiled at her again. "Now you may pray to the Lord again without feeling pain. A good girl such as you should not be forced to feel pain everytime you pray." Naruto told her gently, and Xenovia looked at Naruto in utter shock.

That was NOT something a normal Angel had the power to do!

"Thank you so much!" Asia said, and Naruto smiled before he took her hand in his own and touched a finger to the middle of the palm of her hand. Asia watched in amazement as the golden symbol of a seven pointed star appeared on her hand, and in the middle of the star was a cross.

"From this day forward I am putting you under my protection." Naruto told her with a kind grin on his face as the symbol faded away into her skin for the moment. Naruto then looked at Xenovia and Irina again and nodded, so with his piece said the trio left the room. When he was gone Asia put her hand to her forehead gently as she remembered the warmth from earlier.

She kind of wanted to feel that warmth again. The unconditional love she had felt from Naruto was completely... she didn't even have a word for it but she loved that feeling.

She had to feel it again.

**Chapter End.**

**Because Naruto interfered before things gots out of hand Issei never insulted Xenovia and Irina to provoke a fight, and Kiba was never able to chip in on the action. Ddraig warned Issei about telling who Naruto was, and Asia has her own reasons for keeping that a secret. Naruto himself isn't arrogant enough to parade his wings around, and he lets people think what they wish to think most of the time. Let them make and learn from their mistakes. Naruto isn't full Angel, so he has some stranger powers that even other Angels don't have that have nothing to do with his Dragon God side.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 An Angels Duty

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Nostalgia**

**Story Start!**

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked with a kind tone to his voice when he sat alone in a room with Rias and most of her peerage, with the only person missing being the blond boy from earlier, Asia, and Issei. Yuuto Kiba if Naruto was correct about what his name was, and he gave off the aura of a person seeking revenge against something. The white haired girl was currently giving him a slightly curious look, that she hid pretty well.

"We wanted to ask you some questions... Angel." Rias said with narrowed eyes, and with a smile at not having to keep that fact a secret his golden halo appeared over his head. The color alone was enough to be suspicious about, but she didn't want to get into that now.

"I will answer them as well as I can Rias, but not everything can be answer right away." Naruto told her, while Rias blinked at how easy it seemed to be to get information out of Naruto. She had expected an Angel to be at least on guard around devils, unless he was either cocky about his power... or he was strong enough so that he didn't have to worry about them even coming close to his level. She was hoping for the first one, but she knew it was more than likely the second option with her luck.

"Why did you give a devil the ability to pray to the Biblical God without pain?" Rias asked, and Naruto just smiled at how she was trying to figure out his motive behind it. Truly, he didn't need a reason to do what he did. Asia was a kind girl that didn't choose the life she was currently living, so Naruto had helped her out with the one thing she wanted to be able to do again freely. She wanted to pray again, and to follow God's teachings so he just let that be possible again.

"Asia had a pure and innocent heart, so I made her wish come true. If somebody wishes to pray, they should be able to do that without pain." Naruto told the group, and the Fallen Angel/Devil Hybrid stepped forward next. She had a question she wanted to have answered, but she was interupted by Rias.

"What did you mean when you put Asia under your protection?" Rias said with narrowed eyes on this one, because Asia was HER Bishop. She wouldn't have somebody meddling with her family like that if anything bad would come of it.

"That I will protect her, and with my symbol on her she won't have to worry about other Angels trying to purify her. With that symbol she will be able to call me if she is ever in any danger." Naruto told Rias, and her eyebrow twitched at how this guy seemed to be the perfect nice guy. His words were like honey, and his warm and loving personality just radiated off him. He gave off the feeling of a person that loved other without needing anything in return, and that he would accept you for all yoru faults. His aura was so loving and pure that she could feel it warming her soul just by being near him.

"Why would you help a devil though?" Rias asked with a suspicious look clearly on her face, while Naruto just smiled at the real issue coming to light.

"It doesn't matter to me that she is a devil. Her heart was beautiful, and her soul was still so bright. She was a great person, nor was she giving the option in becoming a devil. How can I ignore the plea of such a good person, even if helping her could get me in trouble. You shouldn't need a reason to help others, nor should small things like race mean much." Naruto said lightly, while Rias twitched again as she resisted the urge believe him. He was her natural enemy, so to her she needed to be wary of him no matter how good he was.

"So you would never kill a Devil or Fallen Angel?" Rias asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't like to do it, and it truly breaks my heart to end another's life, but sometimes it truly can't be helped. Some people don't seek to find redemption, and must have there sins purged by the Holy light." Naruto said as his face fell slightly in sadness. He would always try to give other a second chance, but some people didn't want to better themselves. They truly wishes for nothing but pain and destruction for others, and if left alone they would cause death and war. He didn't want people to die just because he was afraid to purify others.

"So you have killed before?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded his head sadly. He wiped the tears that were starting to form out of his eyes, before he looked at Rias.

"I have, but only when I truly have to. I did it when I was younger, but it was a biut different back then. I was alive back in the day when the devils were not as... humane as they are today. Back then many devils would eat humans, or cause people to kill each other. Now I will admit that not all were like that, with your family the Gremory being one of the few that avoided harming humans. Things were a bit different back then." Naruto said as he remember the truly evil devils he had come across in the past, and he knew that there were still plenty of devils like that today too, but they were hidden away. Naruto had been more of a rebel back during that time, and had taken to killing both devils and dragons without much thought on the matter.

"I have a question for you Naruto-san." The girl named Akeno said as she stared Naruto right in the eye, and Naruto smiled at her.

"Go ahead." Naruto told her, and she hardened her face.

"How many wings do you have?" Akeno asked, and every devil in the room had stiffened, while Naruto sighed lightly. He had hoping they wouldn't have asked that, but he had said that he would answer them. His wing number wasn't exactly considered a secret anyway, so there was no reason to keep that detail from them.

"I have six pairs of wings." Naruto said completely truthfully, and that put everyone in the room on guard. That was stronger than Kokabiel, and nobody in the room would be able to match Naruto. Rias grit her teeth when she realized that Naruto didn't have his guard up because he didn't need it up. He really was powerful enough so that they weren't even a problem for him. She could tell he wasn't lying either with how he was talking.

'Twelve wings... that is the limit of wings an Angel can have.' Rias thought in annoyance when she realized that she had been at his mercy this entire time. Screw Kokabiel, because the biggest threat was right in front of them. She could get her entire peerage, and her friend Sona with her peerage and they still wouldn't be able to so much as scratch the man in front of them. he difference between power and skill... would be staggering.

"If you are so powerful why don't you just take the Excalibur Fragments yourself?" Akeno asked with a sweet smile on her face, but a bead of sweat was dripped off her chin and hit the ground. This showed that she was still pretty scared of Naruto, but she was trying to hide it.

"I just returned recently, and the mission was originally assigned to just be for Xenovia and Irina. I am just the insurance that the mission succeeds." Naruto said, before the white haired girl... Koneko stood in front of him as her curiousity finally got the better of her.

"You know how to use Senjutsu." Koneko accused lightly, and Naruto nodded. He knew that Nekoshou like the one in front of him were natural users of Senjutsu, while he had completed the base training in Senjutsu himself. His summoning contract with the Toads was actually still in place, with the only feature that would not work anymore would the that now they could no longer summon him.

His contract would filter out the anger and hate from using Senjutsu, while leaving him with only the benefits.

"Yes, I know how to use Senjutsu." Naruto said with a smile, before she decided to be more specific.

"You aren't insane... you're so warm and loving." Koneko went even further, and Naruto smiled at her and placed his hand on her head where he knew her ears were hidden. He used the palm of his hand to gently rub that spot, while his fingers massaged the back of her scalp. Her eyes closed in bliss as she felt the love and warmth that Asia had felt when she made contact with Naruto. The ever stoic Koneko actually smiled as a light dusting of pink spread over her cheeks, while Naruto bent down to her level.

"You're a good girl Koneko." Naruto told her with his all loving smile. He could tell that she had a bad experience with a previous Senjutsu user, and he wanted her to learn to live passed that fear of her species natural arts.

_You're a good girl Shirone_

'So... warm.' Koneko thought as she leaned into Naruto's hand, much to the shock of the other devils in the room. They had never known Koneko to warm up to a stranger so quickly, but then again they have never truly seen the 'Naruto Effect' in action before. Many people that knew Naruto would tell you that he seemed to have a power to change others for the better. He could break through even the thickest walls around others hearts.

Women and children seemed to be more affected by his aura faster for some reason.

'This man is dangerous... in more than one way.' Rias thought with a calculating look on her face. Now normally this would be the part where she attempted to recruit this person as an ally of her, but she also remembered that this was an Angel. If she tried to get him on her side it would break the truce that the factions had going on. That, and the fact he was an Angel was all the reason she needed to now that he would say no.

Naruto was about to stop rubbing Koneko's head, before she was the first to break away from the contact with a blush on her face. She was confused look on her face to go with the blush, she hurried away to go find a bathroom... he was really good with his hand... REALLY good, and now she had a new problem that she needed to take care of.

"I wonder where she went?" Naruto asked himself out loud, because even with his vast experience with people he was still ignorant to some of the more base needs for 'lesser' creatures as his mother had put it before. So understanding when he had caused a girl to need to relief herself like that was over his head. Naruto himself started to walk to the door of the clubroom, before he waved a small goodbye to Rias and Akeno.

Naruto let his halo become invisible again as he started to walk away from the meeting area with a smile on his face. Now he just had to find his partners for this mission before they did something that would make them look bad... like spending all the mission money on something they didn't need.

Naruto may not need food or sleep to survive, but the girls did. He couldn't let them waste all their money on something that would cause them to have to ruin their reputation for money. They may be young, but they still represented the Church in a way. Naruto stopped though when a sword blocked his way, and he looked to see Yuuto holding the blade in front of him.

"I want to fight you." Yuuto told Naruto with narrowed eyes, and the Angel had to wonder if he had been waiting outside the building just for the chance to fight Naruto. The dark look on his face showed that he meant business though, but Naruto just sighed before he placed his hand on the sword and it shattered when he pulsed his energy through it.

"Violence is never the answer, and neither is revenge. I once had a friend that wanted revenge against his brother for killing there entire family." Naruto told Yuuto, and the boy just glared at him. Naruto sighed softly, before he continued his story and looked at Yuuto with a graceful smile on his face. "This friend trained and fought everything in his way to get to his brother... he nearly ended up killing his friends in his quest for revenge. One day he finally fought his brother and in the end killed him, and you know what?" Naruto asked, and Yuuto looked at Naruto for a second in confusion.

"He was happy." Yuuto answered, and Naruto shook his head.

"For a single moment he was happy, but without his goal he had an empty place in his soul. He was addicted the the feeling of getting revenge, so he set his sights on a new target. His old firends had become his new target for vengence." Naruto told Yuuto, and the younger boy started to feel Naruto's aura affecting him... changing him slightly.

"He still avenged his family though." Yuuto argued for a moment, and Naruto looked at his fellow blond sadly.

"No he didn't... him killing others didn't bring them back. His family would have only wished for him to live his life happily, but he didn't see that. He never realized that the dead don't want to be avenged, they want to be remembered by their loved ones. As long as they are remembered the dead never truly leave us. They don't want us to wallow in self pity." Naruto told Yuuto, and he looked at Naruto with a glare.

"So he should have just let the killer keep living!?" Yuuto yelled at Naruto, and he was surprised when Naruto shook his head.

"Killing for revenge just sent him spiralling deeper into madness, and I am not saying that he should have let the killer live... but his reasons for going after the man were wrong. Revenge is just a hallway that gets longer every time you take a step, and the only end to it is to either turn away... or you reach the Doorway to Madness at the end." Naruto said and Yuuto looked at Naruto unsure of what he should do. Naruto's words were starting to get through to him, and Naruto knew that he only needed a small push in the right direction. "Think of it this way, if you did get revenge... is that what your friends would have wanted. Did they want you to waste your life doing this? How would they react if they saw what you were becoming?" Naruto asked with a sad smile as Yuuto took a step back from his and grabbed the sides of his head.

'Is this what they wants? Do they really care if I avenge them or not?' Yuuto thought to himself before he heard what Naruto said next.

"If you do get revenge... what would your next target be? Who else would get hurt because of you, and then seek revenge on you... and your current loved ones? If you go done this path people will eventually go after your new family to hurt you, and then you would try and get revenge on them by hurting their family." Naruto said, and Yuuto's eyes widened when he heard that his path would end up hurting his friends. The pure truth Naruto spoke reached through to Yuuto's soul, and he took a look at himself.

He was becoming the monster that this man's friend had become.

His eyes widened when he felt two arms wrap around his body and pull him into a hug.

"If you need to cry you can, or if you need somebody to take your anger out on... then you can take it out on me." Naruto told Yuuto with his kind smile in place, and the younger boys eyes widened at the Angel hugging him.

Then it hit him harder than it ever had before... shame.

Naruto smiled when Yuuto started to tear up, before he cried in earnest. The young devil let all his pent up emotions go, and Naruto just pat the younger male on the back. Naruto was just happy that he could help guide this person away from the path of revenge. Naruto didn't care that he was crying on him, because Naruto was embracing a person that needed it. Young or old, guy or girl. Any person that needed to cry or scream would always find that Naruto's arms were wide open to accept and comfort them. It was his duty... no, it his his pleasure to help others.

Helping people was in his nature.

**Chapter End.**

**For those of you looking for a Naruto fight with Yuuto, do you really think that he would be able to resist Naruto's ability to change people. Obito had festered in his hatred for YEARS longer than Yuuto, yet naruto had been able to change him for the better. I will be calling Yuuto Kiba by Yuuto for this story. If anyone could change Yuuto it would be Naruto. Naruto will at least try to help as many people as possible. The more people Naruto helps, the more changes in Canon that will happen.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Excalibur

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Nostalgia**

**Story Start!**

"Okay, do you understand the plan?" Naruto asked his teammated to make sure that they knew what they were going to be doing tonight. Xenovia nodded, while Irina looked slightly unsure of something.

"Why do we have to leave our Excalibur Fragments behind though? Won't it be easier to defend ourselves if we have them?" Irina asked, and Naruto shook his head as he held out Excalibur Mimic and Excalibur Destruction. Having them when they were splitting up would be a bad idea, because it was unknown how strong and how many the enemy were. The risk of losing another sword was to strong, so it would be better to avoid that at all costs.

"Xenovia has her Durandal, and you have your secret weapon. Also, you are both now powered by Gelel Stones. If the enemy thinks that you are alone they will more than likely try and steal your fragment as well." Naruto told her gently as both swords in his hands glowed gold, before vanishing into thin air. They would be much safer in his storage space with his other weapons and trophies. Only he would be able to get to his storage space, so as long as he didn't take them out it would be impossible for them to be stolen.

"Irina's style though needs a sword to be useful thought." Xenovia pointed out, and naruto thought about it for a moment. Holding his hand out Naruto reached a LOT deeper into his storage dimension as he pulled out something he had not had to use in years. After a few seconds a sword appeared in Naruto's hand, and Irina had her eyes wide when Naruto held it out for her to take.

"A long time ago when I travelled the world adventuring with some dear friends of mine I had gained a large collection of different kinds of weapons. Take this sword as your own." Naruto said as Irina looked at the blade now in her hands. The blade itself shined like gold, and was the same color. The blade was about four feet long, while the handle of the sword was made of bright silver. The handle was shaped like a silver cross, while the middle of it was decorated with a red gem. The handle had ancient words written on it, and the blade was double edged.

"It is beautiful." Irina said as she swung the sword, and found it to be even lighter than her old was.

"It may not be as strong as an Excalibur Fragment, but it is a Holy Sword all the same. It doesn't have a name, so take care of it until it gets a name." Naruto told her gently as he looked at the blade. He had gotten this blade when he and Eddie had saved a small village from a group of evil plant monsters that had been eating their people. The blade was part of a matched set of two, with him having one and Eddie having the other. Naruto briefly wondered if one of Eddie's descendents would have the other blade, but he shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Okay, so what do we do if we find the thief?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto handed them each a small piece of paper. They looked at the paper for a moment, and Naruto explained further.

"Defeat them, and put that on their swords. That will teleport it right into my storage dimension, where it will be safe." Naruto told them each gently, before he smiled at them kindly and placed his palm on their shoulders. He let his aura wash over them and give them the secruity of knowing that he wouldn't let anything horrible happen to them. Irina smiled as she felt that same warmth that being around Naruto caused fill her up. When Naruto let go of her he smiled before they understood it was time to start looking.

"I won't let you down!" Irina told Naruto, while Xenovia just held a large blue and golden blade over her shoulder. She had unsealed Durandal awhile ago, because if she wasn't able to use Excalibur Destyruction she would need some kind of really powerful sword. Her Durandal was said to be a sword on par with the original Excalibur.

"I will return with the Excaliburs." Xenovia said seriously as the trio parted way for the night as they each began their own searches. Naruto just walked around the city while he waited for his plan to work. He could sense that somebody had been listening to their plan, and now the people would either be going after Naruto himself to get all the swords... or they would go after Irina.

'Okay... I can feel a few signatures around me. One is a a devil's familiar, and the other is strange... but it hasn't made a move against me.' Naruto thought with a smile as his plan to paint the target on his own back and protect his comrades seemed to work. Naruto closed his eyes and started to try and gain a deeper understanding of the unknown watching him walk around. The signature was female, and was seemingly cat-like in nature... curious, and fun loving, while also being low in amount. This was a fighter built for speed, but not strength or endurance. The energy he felt also seemed to reflect the insanity of the person, but not an evil insanity... more like ADHD and ADD type of insanity, with some stupidity mixed in for good measure.

Great, he was being followed by an incredibly stupid person... well at least he most likely would not have to fight her and hurt her. He didn't want to hurt people, so if she tried fighting him he would knock her out as painlessly as possible... or talk her out of fighting.

**-With Irina-**

"Okay! I know you are following me!" Irina shouted in frustrastion, before she ended up jumping out of the way as strange looking blade pierced the ground next to her. She could tell that the blade was an Excalibur Fragment... Excalibur Rapidy, the blade that gives enhanced speed to both the wielder and the blade itself. Speed on par with that of a higher class fighter. It was one of the weaker Excaliburs.

She looked to see the sword floating in mid-air now, but she could hear a person speaking now.

"Hahahaha! Oh my what a wonderful night for bloodshed! I am the exiled priest Freed Sellzen, and you have something I want!" The air next to the floating sword said, and Irina closed her eyes when she realized this person was also using Excalibur Transparency. That meant that she was dealing with the person that had stolen the Excalibur Fragments, and he knew how to use them.

"I know about you, you're the Exorcist that was kicked out of the Vatican for your barbaric methods. For your crimes against the Church I will show you what those that deny God's love get!" Irina yelled, and Freed's laughter was heard a the air in front of her shifted to show Freed. A white hiared man with red eyes, wearing priest robes. His insanity was easy to see, and he was holding two Excalibur Fragments in his hands. Irina raised her nameless blade up, before she saw Freed open his mouth.

"Crimes? HAHAHA! You must be talking about those people I slaughtered, and the women I raped! Enjoying life and death ain't a crime girlie, and there ain't no such thing as God. That is just your Christian bullshit! I only joined the Church so that I could slaughter monsters!" Freed yelled happily, and Irina glared at the man in front of her. She was a good Christian, but even she didn't have Naruto's level of patience and understanding. This man was the worst kind of person, and it was her duty to kill him and retrieve the Excalibur Fragments.

"Shut up!" Irina shouted as she used her newly enhanced speed to run in front of Freed with her unnamed blade already in motion, and Freed grinned as he pulled Excalibur Rapidy up in time for sparks to fly. Freed swung his other blade, and Irina's eyes widened when she realized that he still had two blades while she had one. She moved the blade so that she was blocking both sowrds with hers, before she hopped back when he tried to knee her in the stomach.

"You have some bite little girlie! This is gonna be bloody and fun!" Freed shouted as he held the more graceful sword in front of his face, and he started to vanish into mid-air. Irina grunted when she started to feel a blade sink into her flesh, before she jumped away before it could cut to deeply. One of her hands went to her shoulder as she winced in pain, before she felt energy pulse through her body as the pain vanished.

She removed her cloak and saw that the wound on her body had vanished, and then she remembered that Naruto had given them those stones that were suppose to give them healing powers, and increase their speed and strength as well as durability. The stone was in her body, and with it she was stronger than she was before. She twisted her body when she felt another cut started to appeared on her stomach as Freed tried to gut her, but she ended up getting away just before it got to deep. The wound started to glow blue, before it healed up and her blood returned to her.

Irina jumped away again, before she she blocked one of the invisble Excaliburs with her sword. She bent backwards as a sword started to cut across her shoulder, and she felt the pressure on her sword lessen slightly. She chocked on her breath when she felt something punch her throat, before she was kneed in the gut by the invisible man. New healing powers or not, pain was pain, and she was in pain right now. Her shoulder cut healed up but she soon recieved another cut on her cheeks when she was still healing from the punch and knee.

Now he was just taunting her, because that one could have killed her if he was really trying.

Naruto had told them that the Gelel stone didn't heal everything. Things like poison, decapitation, having her head destroyed, and complete eradication would kill her. There were more things, but those the main ones that you would see in battle. The cut on her cheek healed, before she felt one cut across both her boobs tauntingly. She swung her blade in front of her but hit nothing.

"Hahaha! You can't find me can you!?" Freed yelled, before he felt Irina's sword lightly cut him cheek.

"I can hear you. God didn't make you very smart, did he?" Irina asked sarcastically before she felt her throat get grabbed as she was forced to let of her sword. Freed reappeared in front of her as he stabbed his sword into the ground while he choked the life out of her. Gelel stones didn't give you an immunity to choking to death.

"Smarter than you bitch!" Freed said with a grin as one of his hands was going to her breast, before her eyes widened when she felt him grab her boob roughly. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, before she grabbed at Freeds arm with her own hands. Tears started to leak from her eyes, before in a moment of thought reached her.

"I... win!" Irina managed to say as the glowing orange demon looking eye on her glove opened and purple lines started to appeared on Freeds body. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that his arm was turning to stone, and he moved his hand off her boob and tried to get her gloves hand off his body.

"What are you doing to me you bitch!?" Freed yelled, before the lines finally spread over his whole body. Freed glared at her as his body fully became stone, and with the gloves special stone controlling power and made the stone Freed let go of her. She dropped to the ground and regained her breath, while she waited for the spots to vanish from her vision.

'Thank you Naruto, thank you so much.' Irina thought as she looked at the two Excalibur Fragments resting on the ground. She smiled lightly as she picked both blades up, before using the piece of paper Naruto gave her to wrap around both swords. They glowed golden, before they both vanished into thin air like they had never been there. She looked on the ground to find the third sword, before she looked at the stone figure in confusion.

"Wait, if you didn't have the third sword... who does?" Irina wondered to herself, before she shattered Freed's body to see if he had it on him. Not seeing it Irina scowled for a moment at not finding all three missing blades, before she smiled.

Two out of three wasn't so bad.

**Chapter End.**

**In Canon Irina was defeated, but with the Gelel boost + the Special Glove + the fact Freed is an arrogant bastard = the fact that she would end up turning him into stone. Even without Excalibur Mimic she would still have a most Physical and with her better brains she could take advantage of Freed's lapse of judgement to her advantage. Naruto was NOT using her as bait, because he had MEANT for the target to be painted onto his back. He just knew that there was the chance that people might go after her or Xenovia.**

**Oh, and the person that is following Naruto... I think I have given enough clues for people to figure out who she is... **

**Hint: She isn't from Highschool DxD**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Power isn't Evil

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Nostalgia **

**Story Start!**

'So Irina was able to get two swords... good for her.' Naruto thought as he sat on the roof of one of the taller buildings in the city, and he looked at the stars. As he looked at them he noticed that they seemed to remind him of his lost friends slightly... no matter how much he wanted to get passed it he couldn't right away. He would look at the stars with Pad and Fiona all the time as the travelled the world, and it just made him sad to realize he hadn't been there when Pad and Eddie had passed away. They were completely human, and lived the lives of fighting monsters. They were bound to have died by this point, and there was the more than likely chance that Fiona was dead as well.

The only one that might be alive was Melody, and she was a Witch. He had heard that there had been another series of Witch hunts while he had been gone. It would seem that humans had mistaken Witches for Mages, while very similar there were some differences. Mages usually were the ones that made contracts with devils for power, while Witches were the ones that just didn't care about what was going on around them most of the time.

"I wonder where my stalker went?" Naruto thought out loud when he noticed that his confused stalker seemed to have wandered off awhile ago. He shook his head slightly, already being able to tell that his follower didn't mean the people of this city any harm. It was possible that she was only after the bounty on his head from awhile back... how much was that bounty again? Oh he couldn't remember, but back in the day his bounty was in the top ten in size alone. Some people just couldn't resist the urge to test themselves against the Dragon Slaying Maelstrom.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he turned his head and smiled when he sensed somebody walk up behind him. Looking at who it was he was able to see it was the white haired kitten he had met a short while ago... Koneko. Funny that her name meant Kitten, when she herself was a Nekoshou. He could only sense one tail from her though, which meant that she hadn't reached maturity yet.

"Do you need something Koneko?" Naruto asked, before he raised his arm and summoned a golden sword made up only of his Holy Element. He raised it to his left side, and just in time as a sword clashed against his. Naruto looked to see who was the oen holding the sword, and saw it was an olod man with glasses on his face... a man that gave off such corruption and evil that Naruto almost gagged. Naruto saw the vision of Koneko vanish from his eye, and he looked at the blade struggling against his steady blade.

Excalibur Nightmare, the sword of illusions among the Excalibur Fragments.

"You!" The man shouted as he looked at Naruto straight in the eye, and Naruto pitied the man when he saw the insanity in his eyes. Naruto swiftly twisted his body, before he used his elbow to knock the Fragment into the air. Catching it in his hand, it glowed golden for a moment before going into Naruto's storage dimension.

"I will not kill you... repent." Naruto said as he blurred from view and reappeared behind the man. The man looked around him and saw four glowing Spears of Light sticking out of the ground in the shaoe of a cross, before he was teleported away to Naruto's father to be judged for his crimes. Naruto was instructed to get rid of anything connected with those that stole the Excalibur Fragments, but judging who lived and who died wasn't up to him when his opponent was so frail. He may have been a killer of devils and dragons alike in his younger years, but his time in the Elemental Nations had gotten that part out of his system.

Naruto only killed when he was truly left with no other choice on the matter, or when he was truly protecting something precious to him. He didn't really count when he purified Fallen Angels, because that usually went under the catergory of a mercy kill. Fallen Angels could nearly never return to Heaven, so the least that can be done for them is to purify them. Fallen Angels tempted Angels to fall, which was another reason they were a true threat. Right now no Angels besides himself were able to breed without God. It was only Naruto's Dragon God blood that made him the exception to this rule. Even then if his mind wandered away from love, and became lust there was the high chance he could fall.

'It is funny... that an Angel like me has the blood of a Dragon God running through my veins. Always tempting me with more power than I need, and trying to escape the bounds of the seal that keeps that half of me restrained to the bare minumum.' Naruto thought as he started to walk away from the scene as his Spears of Light vanished without a trace. Naruto jumped off the building, before he slowed his descent and safely touched the ground without breaking the cement.

They may have retrieved the Excalibur Fragments, but the mission was not over until Kokabiel is imprisoned or dead. Knowing the old war monger though there was little doubt that he already had a back-up plan in place just in case the swords had been retrieved before they could be used. The man had been apart of the Great War, and while Naruto hadn't personally taken part in the war, he did know that Kokabiel was cunning. There was little doubt that the man would come up with some sort of advantage, or even tae a hostage to use against him and the others.

Naruto felt something pull on his cloak, and he turned his head to see that this time Koneko was indeed behind him. He smiled lightly,and turned around to face her properly this time. This time though he noticed something a little off about her. She, while emotionless, seemed to be shy about something. Naruto let her pull him along by his sleeve, and while that was happening Naruto decided to let his thoughts wonder.

'I wonder if my Toad Contract will still filter the world's hatred here, or if I will have to relearn it? This worlds hatred, and that worlds anger are two different things. As are the effects and power-ups gotten from them, while the basics should remain the same.' Naruto thought to himself as the small, yet physically strong, white haired girl pulled him after her. He didn't really mind, since Kokabiel wasn't foolish enough to attack Naruto right after he had just finished getting the third sword. No, the man would no doubt wait a week at minimum before attacking with an even stronger battle force than before, and this time he wouldn't rely on humans to do his work. Naruto knew that Kokabiel was smart... well maybe not smart, but he was good in battle planning. His problem was that he would let his arrogance get the better of him.

Koneko stopped, and Naruto stopped as well when he noticed that they were at a small pond. When she turned around Naruto saw the smallest amounts of pink on her cheeks, and he smiled down at her from his position as the taller person. Naruto saw her point to the bench, and he smiled. Walking over to the bench, he sat down and she sat in his lap. Naruto looked up at the stars as his hands went to her head and started to rub her with affection. He could feel her moved her head so that it was resting on his chest, and he could feel her purring deeply. He didn't mind though.

He was happy that he was making this girl happier, and getting rid of the fear deep in her heart. He could feel it. She was deeply scarred over something, and he would clean the stains on her heart. This girl deserved to be happy just as much as her, or any other person did. It was about time he truly started to bring peace to this world, just like he did the last one. That started by healing the hearts of the hurt and the angry, for as long as the spark of hatred exists peace will be that much harder to achieve. It was easier back in the Elemental Nations because there had only been one religion, so it would be a bit harder to create peace here. Yet, he knew that it would be possible.

Understanding and accepting were the keys to peace, and the heart is the lock. He needed to undow the locks people kept around their hearts before he would be able to get everyone to start understanding one another.

"I don't know why... but I trust you." Koneko said after a moment, and Naruto just listened to her. It would do no good to try and speak until she was fully done explaining what she wanted to say. "You have such a warm life force. Your aura is powerful and kind... and loving. I don't feel like I have to hide myself around you... that you will accept me." Koneko said, before she felt Naruto's other hand on her back, and he rubbed between her shoulders soothingly. She smiled and leaned against his chest and allowed herself to bask in his aura.

"You will never have to be anyone but Koneko around me. You can tell me anything you want to, because I will always have an ear open to those that have something they need to get off their minds." Naruto told her gently, and he wrapped the cloak around them to keep her warm and comfortable. She seemed to enjoy it, and she rubbed her forehead against his chest.

"Sometimes I feel weak... I am afraid to use the thinsg that would make me stronger. I don't want to go insane, but I don't want to let anyone down. I don't want to end up like her... my sister." Koneko told him quietly, and Naruto smiled slightly as the problem became clear to him. Her sister must hurt Koneko deeply by going drunk on some sort of power, and ending up abandoning her. He wasn't 100 percent sure, but he guessed that it was Youjutsu and Senjutsu that she was scared of using. That she held a disdain for.

Now, while he wasn't able to use Youjutsu because he wasn't a Youkai, he still could help her with Senjutsu if she wanted. He could show her that Senjutsu wasn't evil, just a tool to be used. It was actually a very good thing to be able to use Senjutsu.

**Play - Firelight, Wrapped in Your Arms**

"You know Koneko. Once there was a boy that was looked down on by his home village for a power he didn't know he could use. One day a person very close to him was hurt, and he used this power out of anger without truly knowing about it. This power allowed him to easily defeat the enemy, but he was so angry duringt the fight... eventually the boy learned about the power, and how to call on it in small amounts without being angry. As time grew on the boy became more confident that he could control more than he could handle, and he lost himself to the rage of the power within him." Naruto spoke gently, and Koneko listened in rapt attention. This story was speaking volumed to her, and was connecting with her on a deeper level than anything any others have said. She didn't know how she knew, but she could tell that this was a true story. One spoken of through experience.

'Was the boy... Naruto?' Koneko thought after a moment, and Naruto smiled before going on again.

"When he had calmed down from his rage he learned that somebody dear to him had been hurt, but more damage had been done. Now whenever the boy became to angry the power would try and tempt him, to make him lose control again. Sadly, one day the boy had lost it again and ended up hurting the girl he had feelings for at the time. After that he had promised himself he would never use that power unless he truly needed it, and that he would never lose control." Naruto explained with a sad smile on his face, and Koneko looked at Naruto with unblinking amber eyes. His smile turned a bit more cheerful and he rubbed her hair with affection. "The boy slowely grew stronger, and as he grew stronger he didn't need to use the power that he was cursed with. He was strong enough to protect those he loved on his own, and in his mind he would never need to use that power again." Naruto said, and Koneko asked him something that showed the lesson was sinking in.

"Did he ever use the power again?" Koneko questioned as she commited every single word he said to memory.

"Eventually, but this power didn't like the thought of being unused. So as the boy grew stronger, the power tried to hinder him. Because of this, the boy wasn't as strong as he truly needed to be when a powerful opponent destroyed his home with an small group of bodies. This also being the same man who had killed the boy's teachers. The boy fought the tough battle, and in the end only one body went undefeated." Naruto said as he remembered how Kurama wouldn't let Pa or Ma fuse with him and properly use the Toad Sage Mode. If he had been able to fuse with Pa or Ma he would have been able to win without losing control again, but as much strength as Kurama had given him in the end... Kurama had still been weakening him at the beginning.

"Then the boy used the power again?" Koneko asked, and Naruto tapped her on the nose.

"Not yet. As the boy lay defeated on the ground, a girl that had feelings for the boy jumped in to protect him... and he saw as she was struck down. In his rage he used the power again, much more of it than he had ever used before. He nearly lost himself to the power forever, but a single raw of love shined through the powers hate and pulled him back. Now that he was no longer using the power, the boy defeated the last body before going to the leader of the attack. His heart and determination moved the man, and with his last technique he brought back all those he had slain." Naruto told her gently as he remembered Nagato's final moments of true life, and the goal he had been given to bring about understanding. Koneko eyes were slightly glazed as she pictured all this happening in her head, and his words etched themselves into her soul. His warm aura penetrating into her being, and filling her to the brim with comfort.

"What next?" Koneko asked, and with a kinder look than before he went onto the next part of the story.

"Eventually, the boy started to train with the power again. He learned that the reason the power had to much influence over his anger was because he bottled up his emotions, but once he came to terms with them he started to try and control the power again. In a mighty battle with the power itself, he had succeeded and seperating the will of the power from the power. He could now use the power whenever he wanted to, and he wouldn't be angry anymore. As he did this, he also learned that the power wasn't evil. The power was just angry, so eventually after many short battles he and the power came to understand each other. Now that the power and the boy were working together, they were a near unstoppable force. They bulldozed through everything the enemy sent at them, and the boy learned that if he had just tried to understand the power sooner then he would have been able to protect those he cared about sooner." Naruto told her as he finished the story about how he and Kurama came to understand each other, and Koneko was looking at him with wide eyes. His story, it touched her deeply. She truly understood what the multiple messages of the story were.

If you don't try to understand a power, or only see it as a tool it will be harder to use and you will not be able to use it to it's fullest potential.

Everybody makes mistakes... and sometimes they truly didn't mean to hurt anybody. They had just been pushing themselves to a level they weren't truly ready for yet without being prepared.

It is better to learn a power you hate, than to not have it when you need it.

'Is the reason nature is so hard to use... because nobody tried to understand it? Is that why Naruto can use it so easily, because he understands and accepts it? He doesn't just look at nature as a tool, but as a friend.' Koneko thougth as everything she had once thought about Senjutsu was crushed with that story. She realized that just because her sister pushed the boundries of Senjustu to far doesn't mean that Senjustu was evil.

"Did the boy... ever find happiness?" Koneko asked after a moment, and Naruto smiled with closed eyes.

"The boy... as long as he was able to protect his friends he was happy." Naruto said honestly, and Koneko looked at Naruto in the eyes before he saw that the wounds on her heart were mostly mended now. She truly understood the purpose behind his story, and what he had been trying to say.

"Can I... stay like this for awhile?" Koneko asked as she put the side of her head against his chest.

She felt warm and safe with him... she felt his all accepting love.

"You can stay as long as you like." Naruto said kindly, and as she snuggled up close to him he began to rub the back of her head and her middle of her back. He embraced her, and let her know that he would be there for her without words. Naruto looked up at the sky again, before he smiled when he imagined the image of Kurama in the stars... making fun of him.

If there was anybody in the Elemental Nations he would miss the most, it was Kurama.

"I hope you enjoy your freedom... partner." Naruto said quietly when he felt Koneko drift off to sleep. Naruto closed his eyes, but he didn't let sleep take him. He still needed to keep his senses up in case he was needed. He did open up one eyes and look down at the sleeping Koneko, before he smiled wider and closed it.

He couldn't remember the last time somebody had used him to sleep on.

**Chapter End. **

**Naruto will often use stories about the people from the Elemental Nations in a lot of his talks. I hope that this chapter wasn't to boring for everyone, but please remember that things shouldn't go the same as canon. Things automatically change the second Naruto shows up. Keeping things the same when their is an extra player, that won't just stand by shouldn't happen.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Stories of Old, and a Cat

**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Nostalgia **

**Story Start!**

"Okay ladies, now that we have the Excalibur Fragments, all we need to worry about is the Leader Kokabiel. I have little doubt that after this he will have a bone to pick with us, and will use any means needed to get to us." Naruto explained as he looked at the two ex-Excalibur wielders on the eyes. His father had told him that once the mission had been done, then the Excalibur Fragments would be left up to him to decide what to do with. While Naruto trusted these two girls, there was always the chance they could be stolen and used for war. Not to say he would never give them their Fragments back, but right now they weren't strong enough to protect them correctly.

After they matured slightly, then they would get them back to properly wield. As they were he could still see an arrogance in them, and a very slight 'holier than thou' attitude in both of them. That was something that he couldn't let wield the Excaliburs. It would bring a bad name to the Christians again, even more so when Naruto had looked at what some radical groups of Christians had done in the past. It wasn't his place to judge, but burning Witches because a little girl said they were evil sounded a bit much. It was like they had forgotten that they needed to actually give people chances to explain themselves, or defend themselves.

Strap rocks to her feet and throw her in a river, and if she sinks she is a Witch? What kind of idiocy was that!? Of course most humans would sink if you tied them to rocks and threw them in the water, because floating would be a lot more suspicious. Then there were the people that used Witch hunting as an excuse to gain glory and money. Even he had to admit that those people were most likely going on a one way trip to Hell, and when you went to Hell that fame and glory you got when alive will do you no good... of course, he wasn't sure what Hell did to sinners these days with the radical change in the last few hundred years. From what he had heard, sinners were now forced to spend the rest of their souls lifes in a prison of sorts. Never again seeing another person for as long as they existed. To him, that would be the worst punishment. To be completely forgotten, and eventually fade away without being remembered in the long run.

Then again, Naruto's views on Witches was a bit biased. He had been best friends with a Witch when he was younger, and had been the the Village of Mages very many times before they had started to make contracts with Devils.

Naruto shook his head to clear these thoughts, before he looked at Irina.

"That is why I am sending you back to the Vatican, and I would like for you to request the Barrier Team to come and place this city in a Sealed Space Zone. Then we can fight without having to worry about the nearby humans getting hurt from the battle. Kokabiel plays dirty, and wants a war so he isn't above destroying the whole city to get what he wants." Naruto explained to her gently, and she seemed to understand what he was getting at. She looked at him in awe for how he was thinking of the people in the city, while Xenovia slightly backed a step away from her.

"So caring! Truly you are a role model for people everywhere!" Irina gushed, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small smile spready across his lips. Honestly, this kind of praise was kind of new to him.

"We don't have money for tickets... IRINA might have bought a painting that cost us all our money." Xenovia said accusingly, and Irina pouted with a down look on her face. How was she suppose to know that the painting had been a fake made by a kindergardener? Then again, that would explain why it was done in water based paint and had small finger prints on it... sometimes even she would admit she was sort of stupid.

"That is a problem..." Naruto stated thoughtfully, before he paused and tried to remember another way that would get Irina to the Vatican quickly. He would teleport her, but the last time he had done that to somebody he had ended up sending them to the wrong Churh. Sending a person to Heaven was one thing, but sending them to one of the many Churches across the planet was another.

"Do you have anything that could be used to send her back?" Xenovia asked with a tilted head, since so far Naruto had something for every occasion. He started to shake his head, before he face palmed and chuckled when he remembered that he had forgotten something important.

"Hey Irina, you know how to drive a boat right?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face, and she nodded slightly. In a glow Naruto summoned a small ball that contained some kind of mix between a hot air ballon and a ship. Handing it to her he decided to go into deeper explaination. "That is the Maverick, the Air-Ship of an old friend of mine. Just smash it on the ground and it will grow to full size, and there are simple instructions on how to pilot it." Naruto told her, and she looked at it in awe before putting it in her cloak for later.

"Thank you so much Naruto." Irina said with a formal bow, before she started giggling and ran away so that she could get some practice with the flying boat. Naruto sighed at the fact that human memory on how to make Air Ships had been erased, but at least the Maverick had been charmed by Fiona so long ago so that it couldn't be seen by normal humans.

"I hope she doesn't scratch it..." Naruto said with an awkward smile, because he was going to have to take the Maverick back. That wasn't truly his to give away, he had just fixed it up and svaed it for an emergancy or the time that one of Eddie's descendants would need it. His ship was safely stashed away at the bottom of the ocean.

"What is the story behind that?" Xenovia asked, because she had never heard of a flying ship before. Naruto sighed before he smiled when he remembered the good old times.

"I didn't always have twelve wings you know. A long time ago I used to travel the world with a group of friends, and we adventured and explored so many different places. Defeating monsters, slaying Dragons, saving princesses, saving the world, and purifying Fallen Angels and Devils. We collected treasures galore, and became defeated creatures that would make others run away in terror. That ship was the very first Air-Ship that we used travelled, and I just recently fixed and restored it after we had crashed it into one of the Bases of the evil group called the 'Ancient Father's Cabal'. They were an organization of people that sought to control one of the Primordial Beings called the Ancient Father, and they nearly used it to rip the fabric of the Earth apart and remake it." Naruto explained when he remembered the final battle with the true leader of the Cabal, who was possessing the false leader Terra.

Metheus, a Fallen God that sought to wipe out the human race using the power of the Ancient Father. It was hard work, and they did defeat him in the end, but the Ancient Father's power had still gone on and tried to destroy the world. In the end it was Fiona that had given her life force away and died so that the planet could live, but by a stroke of luck the Ancient Father had taken a little life force from Eddie, Pad, and Melody and used it to revive her. Naruto's life force was to strong to be used safely to bring her back because of his Dragon God blood.

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Xenovia questioned, and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"The battles against the Cabal were hidden away from humans, and the memory of the technology at that time had been replaced. Some things like guns had been brought back eventually, but the battles against the Cabal were never brought to light." Naruto said without regret. People would have freaked out if they learned that they had been so close to becoming the next big race to be wiped out.

"Do you think you could take me to the ruins that you one went to?" Xenovia asked with a slightly eager look, and Naruto smiled.

"I would be more than happy to take you there. I think the first place we should go to is Noa's Ark, or maybe you would like to see one of the old Cabal bases that were destroyed. They always had some pretty cool base locations, and maybe we could get a mission to retrieve some of the holy artifacts that had stored there." Naruto offered with a smile, and she nodded slightly. That sounded really nice to her. She had always wanted to travel the world and slay monsters. The ruins around the world could be monster infested, and she would be doing a good thing to get rid of them. Then she blinked when she remembered something he had said.

"You've been the THE Noa's Ark?" Xenovia asked in surprise, and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"The Cabal had went there to retrieve a Holy Tablet, and we followed them to get to it first. Noa's Ark is actually located INSIDE a mountain, so how they found out about it in the first place in a mystery... OH! I know the perfect first place to go! The Hidden Dragon War Shrine on the hidden Easter Island! Going there was pretty fun." Naruto said as he remembered the first non-selfish Dragon he had ever met. Of course, they had still ended up fighting the Dragon over a Tablet in the end, but that was because the Dragon wouldn't hand it over unless they proved themselves in battle.

"That sounds... fun." Xenovia said, and Naruto's excitement to visit the places he had already been to in the past was pretty funny. Then again, he did want to see what had happened to them in the years he had been away.

"Sorry about that, I must sound like an old man rambling on about the old days." Naruto apologized with an understanding smile on his face, but very few people seem to actually ask him about his past adventures.

"Your story was interesting, but it is not our main concern. Kokabiel may attack at any moment, and we can not indulge in stories when we should be preparing. I do not wish to sound rude, but your stories can wait until later." Xenovia said with a small inclination of her head to show that she really didn't mean any offence, and Naruto understood that.

"I think we should consult the devils about this. If we are going to battle in their territory, then they need to know what is going down. This isn't like retrieving the Excalibur Fragments, because this time they are likely to be a big target when Kokabiel gets involved." Naruto said seriously, and Xenovia sighed. If it were up to her, they would have just exterminated the devils and be done with it, but Naruto was against needless killing.

"Isn't it wrong to accept the held of a devil?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"It depends on your point of view, but we aren't asking for help. We are just telling them so they can avoid getting caught up in the fight. They are innocent in this situation, and bringing them into it would be wrong of us." Naruto lectured gently, and she nodded after a moment. She still seemed unsure, but she would go by his words. He was her superior for this mission, and he was also her elder in the art of battle anyway.

"If I do go up against Kokabiel in the future battle, what would you suggest I do to get the upper hand?" Xenovia asked him unsurely, and Naruto looked at her before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder when he felt how nervous she really was.

"Confuse him. Sometimes the best way to get passed somebodies defence, is to confuse the so that they don't defend themselves in time. Yell something really foolish like 'My panties are on fire', and say it loud and fast enough so that he takes and extra second to figure out what you are saying. Of course, it might now really help with his battle experience so don't use it unless yo have to." Naruto told her softly, but with a smile. She cheered up slightly when she realized that she had a powerful Angel on her side to help her if she ever did battle Kokabiel.

"My panties are on fire?" Xenovia asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto just chuckled at her face. "You know I am not wearing panties... right?" Xenovia said, and Naruto blinked at how openly she admitted that.

"You can yell anything you want, just as long as it is distracting. Somebody yell that at me once, before they sucker punched me. That is why I suggested that, but what you yell is your choice. I can't make you yell anything you don't want to yell." Naruto said gently, before he noticed that the same cat presence he had felt earlier was not very far away. The presence felt... hungry now, and not battle hungry but actual hunger. Naruto nudged Xenovia slightly, and he signalled that they were about to start walking somehwere.

Once they got near the presence, Naruto noticed that they had walked to the harbor.

"Come here fishy, Tao only wants to eat you! Tao wants you in her belly!"

'Well if this isn't the weirdest thing I have seen since coming to this city.' Naruto thought in amusement when he saw somebody dressed in a beige colored hoodie with a cat eared hood, and extemely long cat themed sleeves that covered her arms completely and had three slits at the end for some reason. The front of the hoodie had an oversized zipper that was shaped like a cat paw. In the front of the hoodie were two holes that let two long braids of blond hair, and there was another hole in the hoodie for a long gray furred tail with a white tip to come through. The hoodie itself was designed to show off her curves, and was long enough to go down to her thighs.

She wore no pants, evident by the fact that she was bending over to reach into the water while waving her but in the air. The hoodie was normally long enough to go down to mid thigh, but with he position her red panties with two suspender straps going up into the hoodie were visible. This also showed that while most of her body was covered up by the hoodie, but her legs showed that her skin was light brown. She wore nothing on her legs, but her tail was waving around in excitement.

**[Character] - Taokaka from Blazblue, but without her high-heels. {Only a Few Got It Correct} - I Don't Own Blazblue -**

"Here, let me help you with that." Naruto said as he walked beside her and he held his hand above the water... before he reached into the water and pulled out a flopping fish. She turned towards him, and Naruto blinked when he saw her face... or didn't see it should be the proper phrase.

Her face was completely shadowed by some kind of magic coming from the hoodie, and it made her face completely shadowed. Her face just looked like a black circle, and it looked like she had two red beady eyes glowing out from the shadows. He could also see her pointed teeth, which were visible from the grin on her face. Seriously, all her teeth were pointed like triangles and the grin on her mouth showed she was happy.

"You are on the top of Taokaka's Good People list for this!" The cat person that was apparently named Taokaka said excitedly as she took the fish from his... and ate the entire thing in her mouth, before he heard the sound of swallowing. The the spiked tooth grin showed up again, before he saw the mouth open. "Thank you! Now Taokaka can go back to... Tao forgets." Taokaka said her her eyes narrowed and the corners of her smile turned down.

'How can anybody be that forgetful?' Xenovia thought, before she yelped when she felt something press against her chest.

"Ya got big boobies!" Taokaka shouted, and Xenovia smacked her paw sleeves away from her chest with a blush on her face. Taokaka pouted for a moment, before a long metal claw came out of one of the slits in the sleeve and she pointed at Xenovia. "I'm gonna call you Boobie lady, and I'm goona call you Whiskers!" Taokaka yelled as she pointed at Xenovia, and then Naruto.

"Hahaha, then I guess I'm Whiskers." Naruto chuckled in good nature at the nicknames, and he mildly wondered if this girl had some form of ADHD. That or she was just not very smart, but she was energetic.

"My name is Xenovia, not Boobie Lady." Xenovia said seriously, but apparently the girl just tilted her head before looking at Naruto again.

"Hey Whiskers! Tao is hungry again!" Taokaka shouted, and Naruto laughed lightly as he went to the water's edge and looked carefully before pulling another average sized fish out of the water in one stroke.

"Here you gO!" Naruto yelled in shock when Taokaka tackled him into the water by accident when she tried to hug him out of awe. They were both sent into the water, and Naruto was glad he didn't have his wings out or he would have had trouble swimming. His feathers absorbed a lot of water, and he had twelve big wings so it was like strapping a big rock to his back when he was in the water with them on. Rain wasn't a very big deal because it bounced off mostly, but deeper water was a problem.

"Need a hand?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto reached deeper into the water and pulled out above the suface by the neck of the hoodie... which was still hiding her face strangley enough.

Kakashi's mask all over again, but this girl had even more of her fave covered!

**Chapter End!**

**Seriously, only a few people actually figured out the hints and guessed Taokaka. She never Ragna in this, and her backstory is a lot different to fit her into the world of DxD. In this she is just a slightly abnormal Nekomata (not a Nekoshou like Koneko) and she will be the ONLY other person from another Anime/Manga mixed in... because I like her humor personality. **

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Terms

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**

**Manga Recomendation: **_**The Record of a Fallen Vampire**_

**Story Start!**

Naruto sat in front of Rias on the couches again, with Xenovia sitting next to him and Rias' peerage standing behind her. Rias seemed surprised that Naruto himself had decided to speak with her, but she was curious as to why he was willing to talk to her. Most Angels avoided any contact with Devils whenever possible.

"I am sorry to if this meeting is bothering to you, but I felt that it would be wise to inform you that even though we have retrieved the Excalibur Fragments that we will have to remain in the city as long as Kokabiel remains. That is why I am personally requesting that for you and your peerages health that you don't get yourselves involves in this battle." Naruto said with a small bow of his head, before he took a sip of the tea Akeno had given him and Xenovia... he had made her take her cup, even if she hadn't actually drank from it yet.

"Why would you care about our safety?" Rias asked without beating around the bush. She desired to know the reason this man seemed to be so unconditionally loving towards seemingly everyone he talks to. His holy presence was more than enough to make her skin crawl, and a little sweat to appear on her head. Unlike her peerage, she was a Pure-Blood Devil so she was more in tune with her ability to sense her natural enemy than they were.

'Yes... why do you care about the scum of the universe?' Xenovia thought with narrowed eyes as her gaze turned to him. She may admire, respect, and have a slight attraction to him, but she found his ability to not hate Devils somewhat suspicious. Her eyes drifted to Asia when she sensed the ex-nuns gaze on Naruto with a look of deep longing. Xenovia really had to resist the temptation to slay her before she could try and sink her claws into Naruto. If it was Naruto's job to bring peace to the world, then it was her job to make sure that nobody tries and makes Naruto fall. Her eyes narrowed even more when she saw Koneko giving Naruto the same look of admiration and longing, and even Kiba was giving Naruto a deep look of respect... and a different type of longing. It was like he desired to become Naruto's friend, but didn't want to anger Rias.

"Why shouldn't I care about your safety. You guys are living and breathing creatures just like either I or Xenovia. Your lives are just as precious to me as the life of any human." Naruto said in complete truth, and Rias was sure that there was more to it then that. She just wouldn't believe that one of God's Angels would protect one of her kind, let alone a whole peerage full of devils and devil hybrids. It just made no sense at all, and she would get him to admit he hated them if it was the last thing she did!

'Such beautiful words.' Asia thought with a blush, and Issei looked at her with a slightly confused expression when he noticed it.

"The best way for you to protect us, would be to give us a way to help maintain control of a Sacred Gear." Rias said challengingly when her mind drifted to her sealed away peerage member Gasper... the cross dressing dhampire that looked a lot like a girl. His Sacred Gear was the reason he was sealed away, and she was surprised when the man in front of her tapped his chin a few times in thought.

"It depends, I don't have anything that will help the **Boosted Gear** because it seems to be a **Longinus**, but I can help Yuuto and the one in the building that has the **Forbidden Balor View**. I have actually had an encounter with the first user of that one." Naruto said after a moment when he remembered Magi and the extreme skill she wielded the Sacred Gear with, and how she had actually been able to achieve the **Balance Breaker** for the gear to such a level that she could use her Sacred Gear without trying. His responce though took Rias and most of her peerage by surprise.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude, but what do you mean by the first user?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto was more than happy to explain.

"The first user was gifted this Sacred Gear before it became the **Forbidden Balor View**. At that time it was just simply the **Sacred Balor View**, and with it she could stop time and even control it to a lesser degree. The Sacred Gear didn't become the **Forbidden Balor View** until it's third host used it to... sorry, but I can't say that part. Anyway, because of her I know and have what she used to keep her powers under control while she was still training with them." Naruto said with a smile as he remembered the crippled girl that had been the strongest user of that particular Sacred Gear. He couldn't tell them why the name of the Scred Gear changed though, simply because of how secret it had been even back then.

"You seem to know a lot about Sacred Gears." Rias said with narrowed eyes, and Naruto chuckled lightly at her accusation.

"Of course I do. I have seen some of the most powerful Sacred Gears in my time, and even collected Sacred Gears that have been ripped out of their wielders... No, I wasn't the one that ripped them out." Naruto said when he saw the look that Issei sent him at the mention of ripping out Sacred Gears. Naruto would never rip the Sacred Gear out of a person, without finding a way for them to survive the process first. Some Sacred Gears even he would agree needed to be sealed away and never reborn in another person

"You would really help me... just like that?" Rias asked after a moment when she realized that he really was being sincere with this ability to help when out.

"Of course, I don't want what happened to Magi to happen to another good person." Naruto said to her with his kind smile in place. Magi's own powers had been the reason that even as a human she had achieved Near-Immortality. She may have had the body of a crippled child, but in reality she had been alive for hundreds upon hundreds of year. Her Sacred Gear had literally stopped time around her own body, and she had stunted her ability to age. In the end she had died with a smile on her face when she was overstressed her ability when she sacrified herself to save the world when a Devil had used some strange magic to attempt to mak the moon crash into Earth.

She had moved time backwards on the moon and placed it back into orbit, and while she had at it she used her power to erase all knowledge of the spell used to drag it down. She had even aged the Devil that had did it to death.

She died the death of a heroine.

"How can you be so sure that the one with it is good?" Rias asked as she attempted to make Naruto waver, and Issei interupted.

"Okay, WHO are we talking about?" The brown haired dragon wielder asked with a clearly confused look, and Rias sighed.

"There is another member to my peerage here in this building that I haven't introduced you too. His name is Gasper Vladi, but he was sealed away because he had no control of his Sacred Gear. I might be able to put up with an Angel doing battle in my city if he helps Gasper though." Rias said after a moment, and Naruto laughed lightly at her clear hostility. Of course, it would seem that this girl had inherited her mother's hatred of him... that or it was just because she was taught to always be wary around Angels.

"Naruto, do you really think you should be helping these... Devils." Xenovia said after a moment, and Naruto sighed at her annoyance with his decision.

"Xenovia, there is nothing wrong with helpng people. Even if I didn't want to do this, with Kokabiel in the city there is always the chance he will cause mass panic and kill innocent humans. If we make him leave he may destroy many things on the way out, and Kokabiel knows how to hide his energy signature from Angels. This is beneficial to both parties." Naruto explained with a small smile, but his desire was more to help the person that inherited his oldest friends Sacred Gear. His adventuring buddies may have been the ones he travelled with, but he had me Magi long before them. She was without a doubt his oldest human friend, while Melody had been his best.

"Yes, but it is mostly beneficial to me... a Devil, while you are an Angel." Rias tested with a neutral tone, while Kiba looked at see if Naruto would say anything like what he said to him. Koneko was wondering how Naruto would get Rias to trust him, while Asia had no idea what was going on.

"You know, a long time ago there had been a girl and a boy. These two were cousins, and their fathers had been twins. You see, this family was sperated into two factions. The Main Branch, and the Branch Family. The Main Branch had complete control over the Branch Family, and those in the Branch didn't like it... they couldn't do anything without risking the pain of death. You see, when a Branch Member turns a certain age they are branded with a mark that can be used to kill them slowly and painfully. This mark created a friction between the two sides of the family." Naruto started as he compared Hinata and Neji to how Angels and Devils seemed to think of each other, and in a way it was accurate. The Devils (Neji) think that the Angels would kill them at a moments notice, while the Angels (Hinata) don't want violence.

"I don't get where you are going with this." Rias said neutrally before she heard him chuckle in a way that made his voice sound angelic.

"You will soon... now, the girl was a daughter of the Main Branch and the boy was a son of the Branch Family. When the girl was young she had nearly been kidnapped, but her father had stopped it and killed the kidnapper. You see though, the group that the kidnapper was from threatened to declare war if they were not given the corpse of the man that had killed the kidnapper." Naruto explained, and the people in the room gasped lightly. Naruto raised his hands to stop any questions so that he could continue. "Anyway, the boys father was the twin of killer. He offered himself to be the corpse, and after that day the young boy hated the Main Branch. His hatred grew over the years, and one day when he considered himself a prodigy while everyone else around him were failures. He hated the girl, and one day when the two did battle he looked down and taunted her as he beat her. Her called her a failure, and in the end tried to kill her." Naruto explained, and for some reason Issei gripped his hand into a fist for some reason.

'I wonder how this story ends.' Xenovia thought as her sentiment was shared by the others in the room, before they saw Naruto smile lightly again.

"The boy was soon defeated by somebody he had considered a failure before, and he learned that his father had chosen to die for his brother. His view towards the Main Branch changed slightly, and he started to love them again. As time went on the boy and girl bonded, and then a war happened." Naruto said as he showed a very rare frown on his face when he remembered this part. Rias was listening carefully to the story, and she was starting to think about his words.

'I think I understand.' Rias thought as her eyes softened.

"Near the end of this war, the boy sacrificed himself to defend the girl. His love for her made him jump in the way of an attack that was about to hit her. He looked at her with a smile on his face as he passed away, happy that he could protect her. There are multiple morals to this story... the first is that you should love your family. The second, is people can overcome their differences and love each other." Naruto said as he paused and gave a silent prayer for Neji.

"Is that it?" Issei spoke up, and Naruto shook his head.

"No, there is one last morla that is more important than the others. Your enemies today, may be your protectors tomorrow." Naruto said while his words struck a cord in everyone in the room. Naruto's sensing ability let him know that Taokaka was nearby as well, listening to what he was saying. That or she was sleeping in one of the trees outside the building. It could be either one with her.

"I think I understand." Rias said as she tried to brush away the warm feeling in her chest, but she wasn't the only one. EVERYONE was feeling warm and fuzzy after feeling his aura and listening to his story, and at some point during the story Koneko had situated herself in Naruto's lap where she could enjoy the warmth to the fullest.

"Okay then... is there a time you would like me to come help this Gapser?" Naruto asked, and Rias thought about it.

"Late tonight." She said simply, and only slightly coldly. She would still be wary around him, but now she felt that she could at least trust him not to stab them in the back. His story was starting to make her realize that she didn't have to be enemies with him. What she wanted to be was completely up to her.

She can hate him because he was different, or she can be friends with him despite thie differences.

If all went well she would not have to keep her Bishop sealed anymore, so she would attempt to give this man a chance.

**Chapter End.**

**Rias is a Pure-Blood Devil that has been taught from a very young age that she should stay away from anything Holy. Of course it would be slightly harder for Naruto to convince her all the way with just one story. These 'random' charcaters aren't random. They all come from the Nintendo DS game called Nostalgia. My new profile picture is actually a character from the game.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Mother

**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**  
**The New Picture for the story is of Ophis the Dragon-God, for those that didn't know what she looked like... now you do.**  
**Story Start!**

"You actually showed up." Rias commented as she stood in front of Akeno and Koneko, while Naruto himself walked at a calm pace towards the sealed room. He wasn't going to bother Xenovia by bringing her, and Taokaka just sort of did her own thing most of the time. He wouldn't want to involve either of them in things that they wouldn't have to do.

"Of course. I said I would." Naruto told her in a kind tone, and Rias huffed slightly at not being able to annoy him with her superior tone of voice. She wanted to show that this guy wasn't nearly as nice as he pretended to be to them. She just had to find the perfect way to show the devil hating side to him, and then she would be able to convince her peerage to stop getting closer to him. She wasn't blind, and it was obvious that both Koneko and Asia had crushes on him at this point. She wanted to make sure that those feelings either went away, or never went beyond crushes.

"What is the item that will help Gasper-kun control his Sacred Gear?" Akeno asked with a slightly curious look, and Rias looked at his empty hands with a superior smirk... before it faded away when Naruto pointed to the red rimmed glasses on his face. He took them off his face, and handed them to Rias. She looked over it, and Naruto smiled at her.

"Gasper's Sacred Gear is based around the eyes, and those are used to help control things that start at the eyes. As long as he wears those his powers won't activate unless he does it of his own free will." Naruto explained and Rias put the glasses on herself for a second, before finding that nothing was wrong with them. She looked at them with a critical eye, before holding her hand over them as a Red Gremory Magic Circle appeared over the glasses. The circle turned gree, and she clicked her teeth.

The glasses were clean of any hidden curses.

"I will give these to him, but you have to stay out here when I do it." Rias said as she forced herself to ignore the kind aura he exuded. She actually had to put up an active fight against it, or she was sure that she would have some attraction to this guy. Naruto just nodded with a smile, and Rias touched the door and opened it before going inside.

"Buchou doesn't seem to like you." Akeno said with a pleasant smile on her face, which hid her deep fear that Naruto fight have noticed something about her. It asn't hard for a Fallen Angel or a normal Angel to notice her heritage. She could feel her own nature trying to take control, so that she could tempt the Angel in front of her into Falling from Grace. She knew though that the second she revealed herself to him, if she did, that he would most likely purify her... which would kill her.

"I understand her dislike, and while it saddens me to see somebody place race as the deciding factor, I do understand why she has her dislike over my heritage." Naruto said with a sad look on his face, even though his lips were still turned up into a smile. Akeno blinked for a second, and Koneko scooted closer to Naruto so that her head was at level with his chest. She placed her forehead against him, and he responded by rubbing her head with his skilled hands.

"So you don't hate anybody do you?" Akeno asked, and Naruto's face darkened for a split second and his warm aura turned ice cold for such a small amout of time that Akeno thought she imagined it. In that split second though she was sure that she could feel some kind of strange killing intent.

"I admit to not being fond of Dragons, and it didn't help that my mother wanted me to train so that I could kill a certain dragon for her. I do love my Mother, but she wasn't the easiest person to get along with. She has never been able to really show her emotions, and while I know that she does love me... the lack of love I recieved from her birthed an anger at Dragons. I only recently got over the worst of it." Naruto said sadly for a moment when he remembered his mother. She had told him a total of four times in his whole life that she loved him. He had been to young to recall the first time, having been when he was born. The second time was when he killed his first Dragon and showed his potential to become powerful. The third time was on one of his birthdays when he recieved the Ascalon, and the fourth time was when she had requested that he become a Fallen Angel/Dragon-God Hybrid isntead of an Angel/Dragon-God hybrid.

She said that Dragons were suppose to be free and selfish, which opposed the Order and Giving nature that he had as an Angel.

"Who is your mother?" Akeno asked in curiousity, and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"She is the last person anyone would suspect of having a child, and somebody that all the Factions fear above all others. She makes my father look like an insect in comparison between powers. Besides myself, only two other beings have enough power to challenge her." Naruto hinted, and Akeno tried to put the clues together. She really didn't know who he was talking about, and that slightly irked her. This mother of his sounded both powerful, and down right scary if she could make a twelve winged angel look like a weakling.

'That actually sounds somewhat familiar...' Koneko thought as she fell into the bliss of having her head rubbed, and Akeno continued to ponder the meaning of his clues. His very obvious clues, but then again who would even guess that the Legendary Dragon-God Ophis had a child. That would put a very big scare into all the factions, even the ones taht hosted him. Having a person with the potential for Infinite power, Dragon-God blood, and only half the weakness of a Dragon would be enough to scare the shit out of anyone. Now imagine that the father of the child is the most powerful Angel in Heaven, and now you have a child with the potential to become and existance even strong then the Great Red.

Akeno knew tht she would pee herself if she ever had to fight something like that.

Thank goodness that Ophis would never lower herself to having a child with a non-Dragon-God. Thankfully she was the only Dragon-God, so nobody had to worry about her having a child. It was just completely unrealistic to even think that somebody of her power would have a child.

'She figured it out, but dismissed it.' Naruto thought with a smile when he saw her facial expression go from understanding to denial. Understandable considering that most people were afraid of higher ranking dragons. His mother just so happened to be the Dragon-GOD, which pretty much made her the best of the best. She was the first Dragon, older than even the Great Red. Ophis was the first life-form, born of Infinity of nothingness. Great Red was born of dreams.

Funnily enough that meant that it was Ophis that indirectly created the Great Red... Yeah, he was going to tell his mother that the next time he saw her. She had a big hand in creating her worst enemy, just by existing. That also meant that Great Red was sort of like Naruto's uncle in a way.

Ophis the Dragon-God, the Infinite Dragon-God.

Great Red the True Dragon, the Dragon of Dragons. (DxD)

Naruto the second Dragon-God, the Angelic Dragon-God of Infinity.

When Rias finally came out of the room, she gave Naruto a quick glance before she walked passed him without a word. The glasses had worked perfectly, so she had nothing to mock him with. She needed to find a way to make sure this man fell from grace. As a Angel he was a much scarier enemy than if he was a Falleng Angel. Akeno followed after Rias, while Koneko decided to stay with Naruto for the moment. Naruto sighed, before he smiled down at the smaller teen and picked her up and held her gently when she started to fall asleep.

She was a snuggler it seemed if her pawing at his chest lightly was anything to go by, before she rested her head against the right side of his chest and fully fell asleep. He sighed for a moment when he felt something wrap around his leg before he saw a snake made from shadows level itself with his face.

"_Hatchling, I am satisfied with your return._" The snake spoke with the voice of a young woman, a voice that Naruto knew to be his mother's voice.

"Hey Mother, do you have to take that form?" Naruto asked after a moment, since he wasn't to happy with calling a snake his mother. The snake went onto the ground, before it started to coil in on itself and grow. Finally it started to take the shape of a young girl with long pitch black hair that nearly went to her feet, and grey eyes. Her ears were pointed, and her skin was pale. She wore a whote bloomers with pink ties at the bottom, and a black long sleeved coat with no front to it. The only thing keeping her nipples from showing were the strips of black tape she had over her nipples making X-shapes. She had a purple ribbon on her back, with two ties in the front across her visible stomach. She had some kind of purple frilled accesory on her head, attacked with hot pick ties. She even had a pick bow wrapped around her throat.

This was his mother's most used form, and as a shapeshifter she was able to change her form to anything she choses. Regardless of age, race, gender. She was a naturally human shaped dragon, which was another thing that made her more special than other dragons. She gave him a VERY rare small smile reserved for him, before her neutral look returned when she saw the sleeping Koneko.

"I was not aware you got a pet... no matter. What pets you aquire is of little importance." Ophis said, with a quick look at Koneko, and Naruto sighed. Ophis only cared about three things in this world.

Killing Great Red, or at the very least kickinh him out of the Dimensional Gap.

She cared about Naruto, how much has yet to be properly determined.

Then after that she cares about herself.

If it didn't have something to do with those three, she could honestly couldn't care less. Only Naruto could truthfully say that he had seen her very few emotions she kept hidden away. Others have seen her anger at Great Red, or her slight amusement from eating sweats or other's bad luck.

"I am not going to fall Mother." Naruto said kindly, and she looked at him out of the side of her eye. eyes that could peirce trough the coldest of hearts, and freeze the most fearless of people.

"One strong enough temptation is all it would take. I, will make you fall." Ophis told him with a finality in her voice. She was going to make him fall, because once he fell he would have no obligation to Michae anymore. She was tempted to break his pathetic little seal right here and now, but the end result of that would be more trouble on her son's body if he didn't willingly release the seal himself. She already had a person working on making Michael go away, and once he was dead Naruto would be so racked with grief that he would slip up and fall from grace.

Then she would swoop in as his only remaining parent, and from there they would challenge Great Red together and kill him. Then she would be able wonder across the Dimensional Gp with her son for the rest of eternity. She would never have to worry about being bothered by lower life forms. Insects that shouldn't even gaze on their forms.

'Once Naruto falls from grace, it will be a simple matter to get him to become a Complete Dragon-God. All he would have to do is will hos Dragon blood to overpower and erase his Angel blood.' Ophis thought as she took a step closer to Naruto, and she placed her hand on his chin. She looked at the strange new whisker marks adorning his cheeks, before she felt how weakened the seal on her blood was.

He had used her shapeshifting power. With that single touch she looked into his 'second' life.

Naruto had used his Dragon-God ability to shapeshift and became the baby of two people named... Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He had willed himself into a more human form, and he had grown attached to that form. It wasn't as different from his original form, with the only changes being his eyes color and the whisker marks and his ears were the wrong shape. Of course, as a Dragon-God Naruto had no true form.

He could become a girl, an animal, an infant. He was like her, and could take any form that he wanted to. He could become a carbon copy of her if he wanted to.

"I, do not like this form." Ophis told him, and Naruto smiled lightly.

"My Mother looks like she is younger than me, and you never like what form I pick. You just want me to become a Dragon-God, and until then no form I take will make you happy." Naruto said with a sad smile. he knew that as long as his blood was sealed off, that she would never be happy with any form he picked. He prefered to stay as close to his first form as possible, but he had grown attached to the whisker marks.

"Remember my words Hatchling. I, will make you fall." Ophis said as she turned into shadows and vanished without a trace. Naruot closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath to calm himself. It really did hurt him deeply to here his mother say she wanted him to get kicked out of Heaven, but he wasn't sure if that was the only feeling. His feelings on his mother had always confused him, because while he knew she loved him, she was horrible at showing that love.

His mother wanted his father dead, and his father thought that the world would be a better place if his mother was dead. Sometimes that knowledge hurt him more thn the fact that any day his father could be murdered by Ophis' hand. He also knew that God's System needed his father in order to work. If he died that would be bad, but if Naruto didn't join her soon he had little doubt that his father would be killed.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Should he sacrifice himself by falling, to save his father's life and keep the world in balance... or should he let his father die and stay an Angel.

His mother had just pretty much let him know that she would be going to any length needed to make him fall.

Naruto hugged Koneko a little tighter to him for a moment, before he let himself calm down. He needed to find a way to both stay and Angel, and defend his father... while also helping his mother kill Great Red.

His stress faded away when he felt Koneko rub her nose into his chest in a cute way.

'I will find a way.' Naruto thought to himself, before he started walking to his temporary place of residence with Koneko in his arms.

He hoped she liked eggs, becuase that was what was for breakfeast tomorrow.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto vs Kokabiel will be soon, but gathering your forces takes more than just a day. Naruto is also gathering a squad to help reduce the damage to the city. Ophis feelings for Naruto ARE love, but she won't show it to Naruto until his blood is unsealed. That or he kills Great Red, the task she had birthed him for. Ophis is literally one of the most socially awkward people in the story, in the way she doesn't reat to people.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Naruto vs Kokabiel

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
**Do you know what has been annoying me... when people give Western Dragons names that are in Japanese. Japanese names should be reserved for Eastern Dragons, while Western names should be given to Western Dragons. Also the Cliche name Ryujin... seriously people. Everyone seems to use that name.**  
**Story Start!**

"Are you sure you guys wants to watch this?" Naruto asked as he look up at the nights sky, which had turned red thanks to the barrier he had some of his Angel subordinates create around the entire city. What he was more worried about was if his new friends (Koneko, Asia, Yuuto, Taokaka, and Xenovia) would think if they saw him actual battle.

"I have to be here in case you fail. Kokabiel is to dangerous to be left alive." Rias said neutrally with her arms crossed under her large chest. Issei was to busy grinning like an idiot while looking at her chest to really care what went on. In his own words, he would say that Rias had the best Oppai (Boobs) in the world. Koneko was giving Issei a look of utter disgust, and she then looked at Naruto and bowed politely.

"I am sorry he is a pervert." Koneko said with a blush of embarrassment on her face, and Issei started crying anime tears.

"Sorry for being a man." Issei said, and Asia next to him rubbed him on the head kindly to sooth his worries about this matter. Was he ashamed of his perverted nature... nope, but a cute girl like Koneko being sorry to be around him was like a kick to the nuts. Swift and painful, and it made you appreciate the moment before you had been kicked.

"I want to see how strong you are." Yuuto admitted with a small smile, already getting the feeling that Naruto would win easily enough. Xenovia smirked lightly, and leaned against her sword sticking out of the ground. She was having doubts that she would have to do anything at all with Naruto here. Of course she was wondering why he didn't have his wings out, with just his halo above his head.

"I want to make sure everyone stays healthy." Asia said shyly, while Akeno giggled into her hand next to her. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fact that she was dressed like a shrine maiden, before he saw Taokaka grinned from under her hood at him.

"Taokaka wants to see Whiskers fight meore nya!" Taokaka said her reason with an sharp toothed smile on her face, and her red glowing eyes seemed to glow brighter than before. Naruto sighed lightly, not wanting people to see him fight. It had nothing to do with them learning if he had a weakness or not, but he just didn't like the chance of any of them getting hurt. He prefered to battle alone whenever possible.

He may be a true master of the sword, and have super strength and speed, but he was naturally a Mage-Type fighter. He had Infinite Reserves, so he was a natural when it came to using spells. If you had a tank filled with energy that would never run low, you would learn to use it. He learned to use spells as a part of his sword style.

"Why aren't your wings out?" Akeno asked after a moment, and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Whenever I am about to kill, I don't bring my wings out. I don't deserve to have them when I plan to take a life." Naruto said without even a hint that he was lying. Rias blinked at that, before she discreetly slapped her own cheek. She couldn't let his honey sweet words affect her like they were the rest of her peerage. He was like a magnet that attracted the admiration of people, and brought it out to the surface.

"Nyahahaha!"

Naruto turned his head slightly to see Taokaka chasing a butterfly happily, having gotten bored waiting for Kokabiel to show up. Naruto smiled lightly, before his head turned when everyone heard something land on the ground. The girls crinkled their noses in disgust at the hidioud person standing in front of them. His gray pale skin, with his black clothes and ten raven black wings, Those red eyes with yellow irises, and the sharp teeth pulled into an insane smile. His long black hair made to compliment his emo look and arrogance rolled off him by the waves.

"Kokabiel." Rias said with an annoyed look on her face, because this meant that Naruto HADN'T been lying aboyut his reason to stay here. With physical proof to back up his claims, she had no choice but to believe him. Now she was even more annoyed at the fact she actually had an ANGEL that was saving her from destruction.

"Gremory... as much as I want to rip your throat out, there are bigger fish to fry than then current Lucifer's sister. So Naruto, how was your time in the world of sin?" Kokabiel asked with arrogance lacing his voice, and those that didn't know what the World of Sin was looked confused. Of course, the world of sin was pretty unknown to most people. His form was truly one of a Fallen Angel that had sunk into the lowest levels of sin. One that COULDN'T be allowed to live. His appearance was proof of how far his mutation had gone, which meant it would be more of a kindness to kill him.

'This guy... is really arrogant.' Issei thought with a sweat drop, before he heard the voice of his Sacred Gear in his head.

_**Play Music: Sawano Hiroyuki - Tears of the Dragon**_

"Watch cloesly partner, you are about to see how a Dragon-God fights even when holding back." Ddraig told Issei, and the perverted boy nodded with a slightly serious expression. The devils eyes widened when Kokabiel summoned a strangely shaped Javelin of Light that had white rings around the middle of the golden attack. He lazily flicked it at them instead of Naruto, and they were about to move out of the way before Naruto pointed a hand at them.

"Propria: Impedimentum." Naruto spoke softly as a golden orb surrounded the ground, and protected them from the Javelin shaped Spear of Light. The attack exploded and created a creater in front of them, but the barrier held strong. The barrier dissolved on it's own now that the job was done, and Kokabiel smirked at Naruto.

"So Heaven's Golden Spell Weaver hasn't lost his touch. I wouldn't want this to be to easy." Kokabiel said and Naruto frowned for a moment. Kokabiel coming here alone was something that he was pretty sure didn't happen. The guy always had a back-up hidden somewhere, even if he didn't use it right away. His eye shifted slightly to the sky, and his eyes saddened when he saw many Fallen Angels in the sky. They were just waiting to become part of the battle, which meant that they would need to be puirified as well.

"He uses Latin magic!?" Yuuto said with a good amount of shock over that. Latin magic was the hardest subsection of magic to learn, simply because with it you have to have amaving power and imagination to use it. Then their is the skill itself required to use it without a wand or staff to help control the power, which meant that Naruto was an expert.

"Is he... crying?" Asia asked when they saw a few tears hit the ground in front of Naruto, before they saw the determined look on his face. Kokabiel noticed them as well, and he was visibly worried for a second. Once the tears stopped Naruto held his hand out over the tears spots on the ground, and looked at Kokabiel.

"Give yourself up Kokabiel, and allow yourself to be given a merciful death. I don't want to cause you any unneeded pain." Naruto offered once, and only once for a person that had at one point been an Angel. Kokabiel scoffed at Naruto, before throwing a Javelin of Light at Naruto. Naruto held his hand to the side, before a golden Rasengan appeared in it. Moving his hand in front of him, the Rasengan absorbed the Javelin of Light while glowing in size to the small car.

"Propria: Undo." Naruto said calmly, and everyone looked alarmed when the tears Naruto had ched earlier started to float into the air. The tears started to circle around each other, before becoming larger and gaining more water out of nowhere as they multiplied. Soon water was circling around Naruto, while being about the same mass as a small house. The water changed shape constantly, before it settled for the blue wavering form of a long eastern dragon with it's mouth open.

The dragon created from water took the Rasengan into it's mouth, before the head of the water based creature started to go after Kokabiel. Flapping his wings Kokabiel went up into the air, but the dragon just chased him down. Summoning another truck sized Javelin of light, Kokabiel threw it at Naruto's boby. Naruto pointed his finger at the incoming attack, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Propria: Frigoris, surrender Kokabiel." Naruto said as ice form on the ground, before shoot up and freezing the light attack in it's tracks. Both the ice and the attack exploded into shards of ice, while KJokabiel still manuvered in mid-air to keep the water dragon from hitting him with the Rasengan in it's mouth. Naruto held his hand out at the chucks of ice on the ground, before they all started to fly together and went inside the tail of the water dragon. They went deep inside the water creation, before they reappeared in the creatures mouth as ice teeth.

"Lets see how you deal with my pets!" Kokabiel shouted as three green magic circles appeared on the ground, and the ground itself tore itself opened as fire spewed out of the ground. Naruto looked as a large grey furred paw came from both holes in the ground, before two large three headed dogs with huge fangs and fire spewing from their mouths glared at Naruto.

"Cerberus! The Watchdogs of Hell!" Rias yelled in shock, and out of instinct alone she was about to help Naruto, before she caught herself and made sure NOT to help him. A cherry red blush on her face for what she was about to do. Asia looked at the dogs with fright, as the flames they came from flickered in her eyes. These dogs were the epidimy of what she originally stood against, and here they were with red eyes that peirced through to your soul and made you feel like a snack to them.

Naruto waved his arm, and the Water/Ice Dragon changed direction from following Kokabiel, and thenj it soared down to the first Cerberus and slammed the Rasegan into it's back. Water whirled around the dog to prevent it's escape as ti Rasengan expanded to larger than the Cerberus and destroyed it with nothing remaining to prove it existed. Naruto swirled his hand in a circle, and the water floated again before it rushed around the second Cerberus and THREW it into the air like it was a normal puppy. The fire on it's body had been put out, and it's fur was wet.

"Propria: Fulgura." Naruto stated calmly as he pointed the tip of his index finger at the giant dog, and golden lightning sparked a few times before growing larger and larger into a sphere of sparking lighting. Once it was fully charged, the orb shot out at the guard dog like a beam of electric destruction. The lightning went straight through the Cerberus' chest, before continuing to go towards Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel narrowly avoided the attacke from Naruto as the Cerberus exploded into a mess of flames before going away.

'Naruto sure is scary with how strong he is, and he hasn't yet used more than one hand for this entire battle. He hasn't even moved from that spot.' Xenovia thought with a small blush on her smirking face as the watched the Angel in front of them systematically destroy everything Kokabiel used against him, before turning it against him. Naruto has even used his own tears in this battle as a weapon, because lets be honest. How many people can say that they can use their tears as a weapon?

'This brat is good.' Kokabiel thought, before he raised his arm as the signal for ALL the Fallen Angels with him to fire off their most power Spears of Light down at the city. Rias and the others were about to interfere and save the city, before Naruto held his hand out with his palm facing the ground.

"Propria: Undo." Naruto said seriously as the water on the ground shot into the sky, before growing and growing until it formed a barrier over the entire city. Naruto pointed his hand up at the water when it finished forming, before he used his index and pinky to point at it. "Propria: Frigoris." Naruto stated out loud, and the entire mass of water froze into a giant blue shield of ice. Just in time to as all the Spears of Light crashed into the barrier of ice, and while most of them didn't even make a crack some had the power to damage the ice.

'Is it getting hot out here?' Koneko thought to herself as she undid the top button to her top, and started to let some of the cooling air enter her clothes and cool her hot body off. The display of power from Naruto was a pretty big turn on for her, and from the blush and smirk on Xenovia's face she was turned on as well. Koneko's eyes narrowed at the blue haired girl while the Fallen Angels continued to attack the ice barrier. Naruto was going to be hers, and she had already marked him as her territory.

"Propria: Conscriptum." Naruto said as fire erupted from the palm of his hands, before it grew larger and larger as it shot up into the sky. His flames melted the ice, and evaporated the water of his previous defence. Naruto stoppef the flames, before using only his finger to point at the Fallen Angels in the air. "Propria: Fulgura." Naruto said as lightning charged up at the tip of his finger, before shooting up into the sky. Naruto moved his finger around, and started to purify or destroy any Fallen Angel unlucky enough to get hit by the lightning shooting from his finger.

Hundreds of Fallen Angels were quickly reduced to dozens before Naruto stopped the attack, because he could already see storm clouds form from his own attack. Naruto held his hand out to his side, before golden Rasengan the size of a truck formed. Naruto then held the attack above his head, and four red blades of energy came out of the spiralling sphere before they started to spin and screach at a high bell-like pitch. The people behind him covered their ears when they heard the sound, and Naruto made sure to remember to say sorry to them... even more so Taokaka and Koneko with their highly sensative hearing.

"Rasenshurien, Propria: Ventus." Naruto pointed his hand with the Rasenshuriken on it at what was left of the Fallen Angels. Between his hand and the attack a small tornado of spinning wind formed, before the wind extened into a full tornado and pushed the Rasenshuriken far into the sky. The clouds in the sky were cleared away, and the Rasenshuriken expanded and took out most of the remaining Fallen Angels with it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Issei couldn't help but shout as he watched the epic battle in front of him. This was a totl one sided fight. It was like watching a fox play with a rabbit before killing it. They all saw as Kokabiel fly back to the ground, holding his bleeding arm that had numerous deep cuts on it dripping with blood. Rias herself gulped when she realized just how outmatched she would be if she went and tried to pick a fight with Naruto.

"Surrender Kokabiel, I don't like hurting you." Naruto requested kindly, before he formed a Sword of Light in his hand and cut a Javelin of Light in half. The two halfs each hit a different part of the school, before the entire school was destroyed. Naruto was glad that nobody was in there, and that the damage would be restored after this was over.

"Shove your offer up your ass you fucking half-breed." Kokabiel said with a hateful glare on his face, and Rias raised an eyebrow at that term. Yuuto and Koneko were about to rush forward and defend Naruto out of anger for the insult. In the short time they had known Naruto, they had both liked to think themselves his friends.

'HALF-BREED!?' Akeno thought, before Naruto's words rang in her wind. His wings were golden, so his mother couldn't be a Fallen Angel or Devil. His power was to potent for a human to be his mother, which left only th Youkai and the only Dragon that was capable of breeding with other species... Ophis.

"P pray that God forgives your sins Kokabiel." Naruto said, and Kokabiel started to cackle with insane glee.

"HAHAHA! You and I BOTH know that is a bunch of horse shit! God has been dead since the last Great War!" Kokabiel cackled madly, and the devils looked honestly shocked by this information. Xenovia fell to her knees, and Asia held her head in her hands while muttering words of denial.

"You speak lies Kokabiel!" Rias shouted with a glare, and the Fallen Angel barked out his laughter before looking at Naruto.

"Ask Naruto, because an _Angel_ like him wouldn't _lie_!" Kokabiel demanded, and everyone with the exception of Taokaka was looking at him. The red eyes cat woman was just laying on her belly, and scracthing the back on her thighs where it itched for some reason.

"Naruto... does he speak truth or lies." Xenovia asked, and Naruto looked at her with a sad smile. She got all she needed from that sad look, and figured that the words of the Fallen Angel were indeed true.

"Xenovia and Asia. Grandfather may not be alive anymore, but that doesn't mean that his love for you all has vanished. God will never die as long as one person is willing to accept his love into their hearts." Naruto said with a slightly sad tone to his voice. God literally was his Grandfather, so the unexpected news of his death had hit him pretty hard as well. He quickly got over it, but the initial shock was pretty bad. Kokabiel scoffed at Naruto's words, but Asia's eyes did light up some and she wiped away the tears as she looked at Naruto with a blush.

"I will talk with you about this later, but that can wait." Xenovia told Naruto, and he nodded with a smile before looking at Kokabiel with a look of pity. Naruto held his hand in front of his body, before in a golden light Ascalon appeared in his hands. Those that knew of the sword were surprised to see another of the Four Legendary Holy Swords.

The Dragon Slayer.

Naurot held his hand out and pointed it at Kokabiel.

"Propria: Gravitas." Naruto said as a blakc energy flew into Kokabiel's chest, before the ground around him turned into sand and wrapped around his chest and arms to trap him. naruto started to walk towards Kokabiel, with his sword at his side. Kokabiel only had a second to look at Naruto, before he was beheaded and his body turned to golden dust that faded away into the air. Naruto sighed sadly at having to kill so many today as his sword vanished in a golden light.

The barrier around the city went down, and Naruto nodded to himself.

Their job was finally completed with Kokabiels death.

**Chapter End.**

**Azazel sent Vali because he knew that nobody in Rias group could defeat Kokabiel, but with Naruto in the city there was no need for Vali to be sent. Naruto's power, even when holding back most of it, was is much stronger than anything Kokabiel could have planned for. When you opponent is a container for limitless power, and infinite energy you really can't make a plan against that. As it stands a full powered Naruto is on par with beings like Great Red, Ophis, and *Secret*. Naruo learned Latin Magic from Ophis as a child on the years she was allowed to care for him.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
